


You Won The Gold

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Yuuri, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gays on Ice, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Masturbation, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of abuse, Mpreg, Original Child Characters, Parenthood, Pregnancy sex, Spoilers, au mpreg, otayuri - Freeform, parents!!! on ice, takes place after episode 10, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 34,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Don't judge me, you all know I love these fics :P
Yuuri begins to feel sick just before the Grand Prix. This leads Viktor to worry over him and for Yuuri to get a check up. Yuuri obeys and find out something he hopes Viktor is happy with and hopes he stays. Slight AU.





	1. Pre-Prix Sickness

Viktor awoke to see an empty bed as he turned off his alarm.He scrunched his brow in confusion, clocking the off button. He sat up and called to the figure skater. There was no answer in the messy sheets. Looking closer they looked flipped back as if they needed to quickly get out of bed. Scanning the room he found a sliver of light peeking out from the bathroom. Quietly he flipped back his own sheets. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open. The door obeyed creating an eerie groan.

“Yuuri?” Viktor called again.

“Mmhm, Viktor.” He heard a groan come from further inside.

When he stepped into the bathroom, he found the younger skater curled up on the floor, shaking. He rushed to his side and checked him over. He looked fine and wasn’t running a fever. His feet felt like ice and a familiar scent wafted over his nose. Viktor turned to see the sour contents in the bowl of the toilet. Sympathy poured from from as he scooped up the man and brought him back to bed.

“You were sick?”

“Just nerves. I’ll be fine when it’s the Prix.” Yuuri yawned, nuzzling his head into his pillow.

Viktor smiled then went to clean up after him. He just hoped it was nerves. When he returned back to his own bed, he heard the gentle snores of the young skater, exhaustion and nerves seemed to melt.


	2. Short Relief

“I told you not to put on weight, Yuuri.” Viktor scolded, as he helped the man into his outfit. “You perfectly fit into this at the beginning of the events.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri tried to breathe under the tight fabric. “That was several months ago!”

“And that was when your shape was back to perfect skating figure!” Viktor argued back.

“Look the Prix ends today. We’ll get that gold and you can push me hard for next season.”

“I’d rather push you into a mattress.” The silver haired man whispered into his ear.

Shivers ran up and down Yuuri’s spine. It wouldn’t be the first time Viktor took him. He rather enjoyed it when the man took him and shared a night together. They tried to keep it lowkey during travel, but that one night neither of them could sleep. Both were excited and nervous.

“Come, Yuuri. It’s time to walk out.” Viktor held out a hand then wrapped it on the skater’s shoulder for comfort.

Yuuri had determination written on his face. He was going to win the gold and prove to Viktor he can do anything. As he walked down the hall behind the other contestants, his stomach began to feel queasy again. He tried to calm his nerves by breathing in and out. Though the suit was more difficult for some reason, he still managed.

Waiting was the harder part. He swallowed his nausea several times and he focused on breathing. He was in his little trance until he was interrupted by his coach sitting next to him. He opened an eye and looked over at the excited silver haired russian. He even noticed the poodle tissue holder that sat in his lap.

“Are you alright Yuuri?” Viktor sounded concerned.

“I’m fine. I just want to win the gold and go home.” Yuuri responded quietly.

They waited together patiently. Skaters were getting placed one by one and at the moment Phichit was first followed by Chris. It was now Yuuri’s turn. He was going to knock the crowd off their feet. He was going to do his best performances out of the entire season. He stood up and walked over to the ice. Viktor led him with a comforting hand on the back. As he walked over he got a comment from Yurio. Yuuri wondered if he was upset that the blonde was mad that he was after him, or that he was going to have the older russian all to himself for eternity.

“Oi Pig! You didn’t win!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yuuri responded, confused. He looked back at Viktor who only shrugged. Thinking about the comment, it struck him the moment his blades touched the ice. His weight. Yurio thought he was eating the pork cutlet bowls. Now his mind really raced. Something was wrong with him.

“Good luck Yuuri!” Viktor whispered in his ear then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Yuuri blushed as he headed to the center of the ice. He heard Eros begin to play. Matching the music, he moved across the ice. He glided, feeling the cool air refresh him. As he focused on the music, he also focused on his theme, love. There was so much love in this season, it was incredible. He scanned the viewing area and looked on. He saw Yurio eyeing him.

“Katsuki’s first jump is coming up!” One announcer said.

Yuuri jumped a triple lutz followed by a single toe loop and nailed it.

“He lands the jump and glides gracefully over the ice!”

“We can tell the season is coming to the end. Katsuki is looking like his off-season self.” Another announcer added.

Yuuri normally ignored the commentators but that one comment got to him. It was similar to Yurio’s comment. Had he been putting on weight? 

“Focus Yuuri!” He heard Viktor encourage.

Yuuri was getting off track. He focused on his movements, jumps, and music. Towards the end he was getting tired and starting to feel sick again. The feeling was strong in his throat as he finished. As the crowd cheered he exited the ice as fast as he could. He was feeling really sick and he needed a trash bin. Viktor had his arms wide open for a hug, but Yuuri pushed past him, grabbed the bin that were by the chairs, and emptied his stomach.

Gasps of shock sounded behind him as Viktor dropped to his knees next to him and began to rub his back. The russian whispered words of calmness and soothed the exhausted man. Yuuri took his embrace and collapsed in his lap. Unconsciousness swept over him like a tornado and he was out.


	3. Gold Determination

Viktor was confused as to why the skater pushed past him, that was until two seconds later when he heard the skater retching in a nearby trash bin. He was quick at his side, rubbing his back and soothing him as the man emptied his stomach. Yuuri seemed to lean into his touch and pass out in his lap. Viktor quickly called for a medical personnel and he helped escort the sick man back to the locker rooms.

In the locker rooms, Viktor and the personnel laid him down on one of the benches. Viktor rolled up a towel and placed it under Yuuri’s head. He waited for the personnel to check Yuuri’s vitals. He watched as his partner was poked and checked on. A force of protectiveness washed over him and all he wanted to do was to protect Yuuri from the world. But he pressed it down. Yuuri was fine. He had to be. He had one more skate. 

“He is fine.” The personnel commented. “Looks like he’s exhausted. His heartbeat seems to be doubling back, but it’s common after skating like that. He just needs to rest and eat something.” 

“Well can you wake him up?” Viktor asked.

The personnel broke some smelling salts and wafted them under the man’s nose. Yuuri woke with a start and sat up quickly. The personnel left, leaving the two to discuss their next moves. 

“Yuuri! You had me worried!” Viktor hugged him, voice full of relief.

“I’m sorry. I just felt really sick. I feel better now.” Yuuri assured, rubbing his stomach.

“Good good. Here.” Viktor handed over a bottle of water and the skater took it, taking sips, eventually finishing the bottle.

“I can’t fail now. I still have to win you that medal.” Yuuri smiled.

“There’s my Yuuri. Come on, I think Yurio is still skating.” Viktor helped the man to his feet and together, hand in hand, walked back to the rink.

“Katsuki is back to normal!” The announcer exclaimed right in the middle of Yurio’s jump, causing him to falter.

“Oh! Not a good landing.”


	4. More Than Once

The free skate was next. Yuuri was to go third. He practiced his stretching as he waited for JJ and Chris to go through their skates. Yuuri’s stomach was beginning to feel sick once again. He wasn’t nervous, just tired and hungry. At the thought of food, he gagged causing Viktor to become worried once again.

“Yuuri!”

“I’m fine. I must be nervous again.” He coughed. The sick feeling grew and he rushed to the back to throw up. He didn’t want Viktor to get worried again. But that still didn’t stop the man from following him to make sure he was ok.

“Yuuri it’s unlike you to get sick.”

“Maybe it was something I ate.” He said. “This isn’t the first time I got sick, Viktor.”

“This morning scared me enough.”

“I don’t mean that. I got sick the night we got here. I got sick a few hours after. You were just swimming. I was able to fall back asleep but I did get sick. I also got sick before my shower yesterday.” Yuuri confessed.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have spoken to reschedule.” Viktor gasped.

“No!” Yuuri quickly answered back. “If I did that, I could’ve gotten disqualified. I’m barely hanging onto my spot as it is. I’m going to win you that gold.”

Viktor smiled. The younger man had enthusiasm. It was now Yuuri’s turn for the free skate. Viktor helped him up and out to the rink. Yuuri felt a little better and got a high five from Chris as he got off the ice. They waited for it to be clean then it was showtime.

Yuuri stepped out onto the ice. He went to the middle and began when he heard his song. He glided across the ice. He worked his routine perfectly. When it came to jumps, he nailed them. But as the moment built up, He began to see spots. His breathing became quick and he was feeling dizzy. He jumped and completed his first full quad and the crowd cheered. He finished his routine and breathed heavily as well as trying to blink away the black spots that were clouding his vision. He took a few steps forward then collapsed on the ice.


	5. Results (Part 1)

“Yuuri please be safe. Please be safe.”

Yuuri opened his eyes. He wasn’t at the rink, but in the medical office, hooked up to a small IV. He looked to his left and found Viktor holding his hand and having his forehead pressed against it. The russian looked up and smiled.

“Viktor?”

“Hey sleepy head. You really scared me.”

“I’m sorry. All I remember is finishing my sequence.” Yuuri yawned.

“You did perfect! That quad was fantastic! But you fainting doesn’t matter. You are well.” The russian smiled again. “What we do need to do is to see a doctor once we get you back to Japan.”

“I’m fine. I just caught a bug while being here!” Yuuri protested. “I promise you, I am fine.”

Viktor eyed him before breaking out until transforming it into a huge smile. “I’m going to get the nurse to get you off of that.”

Yuuri nodded. He leaned back on the bed and waited for the nurse. As he did, he heard the cheers from the crowd as the other skaters finished their performances. Viktor came back with the nurse and they took him off the IV. Yuuri was helped to his feet and brought out to the viewing area. Just as he was returning, the last contestant, Otabek. He nodded before taking a seat next to Yurio. Yuuri saw the kid’s mood lighten when the other skater sat next to him. He smiled as he took a seat down next to Viktor

“The judges will now look over the results.” The announcer’s claim rang over the stadium. The crowd began to chatter.

Now Yuuri was nervous. He had a feeling he was going to place third or 4th. His knees began shaking and he began to swim in his head. Viktor rubbed his back to comfort him and it did help a little bit. It was an hour before the judges returned with the results.

“The results are in! In sixth place is Otabek Altin.”

The crowd cheered.

“In fifth place is Phichit Chulanont.” The crowd cheered again.

“Fourth place is Yuri Plisetsky.”

Yuuri looked over at Yurio and saw his face turn red and glare at him. It made him feel worse. The kid did his best to debut as a senior but turned up fourth was bad for the kid. Yuuri looked away, shameful. 

“Third place is Christophe Giacometti.” The crowd erupted with joy as Chris stood up and bowed to the audience. 

“It comes down to this, the final two. Second place goes to…” 

Yuuri felt the sickness returning. This was it. He failed Viktor. He could feel it in his gut. 

“Jean-Jacques Leroy! That means Yuri Katsuki wins the Grand Prix! Love wins!”

Yuuri was in utter shock. He won. He was stunned. His feet felt heavy but a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He stayed in his seat until Viktor was the one that snapped him out of his reality. He stood up and with Chris and JJ went out onto the ice. They were awarded their medals and their flowers. The crowd was going wild. Yuuri didn’t know how to process everything. He had won his first Grand Prix. He looked back at his coach to see the man crying with happiness.

Once the ceremony was over, Yuuri retired to his room with Viktor where the two shared a passionate night, free of stress and troubles for the first time in months.


	6. Second Banquet

Viktor slipped on the neck tie he picked out for Yuuri. He stepped back when he was done and admired the shorter man. He looked good in his suit, slicked back hair, and blue rimmed glasses. He wanted to drag Yuuri to the banquet for the last time before the two of them can take a year off together. They decided they they both needed the year off. Vikor was officially going to retire while Yuuri went back for a couple of more seasons. Viktor was going to continue being his coach. Ready, the two made their way to the banquet.

The banquet was actually quiet in all. They were applauded when they walked through the door. Yuuri was embarrassed by it while Viktor was soaking up the attention. They got compliments and congratulations from other members, and coached, along with guests. Yuuri wanted to relax so he walked over to the champagne table and grabbed one. He brought it back over when he stood next to Viktor and the man warned him not to drink a whole lot. He knew from the pictures he was shown from last year’s screw up.

Taking a sip, the flavor made him want to gag instantly. Usually champagne tasted wonderful on his tongue. He quietly retreated into the bathroom and spit it out, followed by slight vomit. He stayed in the stall for a little bit longer. He hoped nobody found him like this, hunched over the bowl, prepared in case he got sick again. There had to be something wrong with him. He was usually never like this. 

He stopped breathing for a moment when the bathroom door opened. He stayed in his stall and waited for whoever it was to leave. He just wanted to be alone. 

“Yuuri?”

It was his friend. He stood up and carefully opened his stall door. He peered out to see the little Thai man look for him. Yuuri cleared his throat to signal the man and he smiled when he saw him.

“Yuuri! Everyone has been looking for the main event! I didn’t think you’d be hiding in the bathroom again.”

Yuuri fully stepped out with the empty champagne glass. 

“Oh! You got drunk!” 

“No no! I was actually sick. I just dumped the rest of this in the toilet.” Yuuri set the glass on the bathroom counter.

“You got sick again? You should get that checked out.” Phichit advised. 

“I know.” Yuuri sighed. “Viktor already made me set up an appointment when we get back to Hasetsu.”

“Well if you are feeling better, we’d like for you to join us again.”

Yuuri nodded. He washed his face after his friend left then returned to the party, this time sticking to water. His stomach still didn’t feel good but he didn’t want to push it. Around 9 in the evening, he began to feel sleepy. His eyelids dragged heavily as they wanted to close. He did doze off for a bit while he sat at a table but was woken up when Viktor woke him up for a dance. Feeling slightly nauseous, he declined so Viktor went to dance with Chris instead. He enjoyed seeing the two have a good laugh. Slowly everyone was leaving the party and eventually Yuuri had to slightly carry Viktor back to their apartment after the man had a little too much to drink. Luckily the russian didn’t make a fool of himself. Back at their hotel room, Yuuri dumped Viktor onto the bed then got ready for bed. He fell asleep instantly and was out for most of the night.


	7. Results (Part 2)

“I’ll be back later!” Yuuri announced to Viktor, who was taking a shower.

“Tell me everything when you get back!”

It had been a few days and the two of them were thankfully back home. Viktor had encouraged Yuuri to officially go to his doctor’s appointment, but Yuuri put up a fight. Viktor somehow managed to convince his mother not to eat her pork cutlet bowls for a month and Yuuri almost went nuts. As he walked to his appointment, he thought about the things that might make him ill out of the blue. He was healthy, ate healthy foods and drank lots of water. He thought back to a couple of nights ago when he drank a little beer. He remembered getting sick later that night but it tasted fine to him. Shaking his head, he continued on.

Arriving at the clinic he normally goes to, he was greeted by a couple of fans and the nurses as well. One nurse brought him back to the room and asked him to wait. When another nurse returned, he was measured in his height, and weight. He was still a few pounds heavier than he was before he arrived in Spain for the Grand Prix. It wasn’t long until the doctor arrived. Yuuri explained everything from the sudden sickness, to passing out at the rink, and the sleepiness. The doctor scratched down the notes then began to poke and prod at Yuuri and taking notes as well. 

“Yuuri, I’d like to take one more test. But I want to ask you a question.”

“Go ahead.” Yuuri encouraged as he sat back up.

“Did you know that males can get pregnant?”

Yuuri nodded. He knew that it was a possibility but it rarely occurred. He didn’t think it was a possibility for him since he never really thought he’d fall in love with Viktor. He watched as the doctor looked over their chart once more before asking Yuuri to wait. He did just so and was curious as to why the doctor asked him the question. The doctor returned and asked him to follow into another room that had a machine. Pieces began to click.

“Wait. You don’t think I’m pregnant do you?” Yuuri was shocked at the doctor’s assumption.

“I just want to make sure. Yuuri you just got done with a hard skating season. The symptoms math with extreme physical stress. Your body is probably telling you that it needs a long rest.”

Yuuri sighed. The doctor was a doctor after all. He took a seat on the small bed and did as the doctor asked. He lifted his shirt and waited for the doctor to do their thing. Gel was applied and then smoothed out onto his lower abdomen. 

“Well I can see a small bump forming in your lower abdomen.” The doctor observed. They pressed a few buttons on their machine and loaded up a picture. They moved the tool around and looked at the screen intently. “Right. My assumptions are correct.”

“What?” Yuuri gasped.

“Yuuri, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?”

Yuuri gulped. He thought back to several weeks ago when Viktor and him agreed on sharing one intimate night together. Both desperately needed to relax and Viktor helped the both of them. Yuuri put a hand over his eyes as he realized what was going on. 

“If you don’t believe me, Yuuri, get a test from the store and pee on it at home. But right here on the screen proves that you are carrying a child, gestation 10-11 weeks.”

Yuuri looked over with tears in his eyes. He saw on the screen a little white shape. The doctor paused the image. He cleaned off Yuuri’s stomach then printed out the photo. Yuuri took it with shaky hands and continued to stare at it once he left the clinic. He put on his mask and walked to the nearest drug store on his way home. He found the tests and bought three. The clerk looked at him weird and he made up something about his lady and him had been trying. That brought a slight smile to the clerk and Yuuri took the bag.

When he got home he found that Viktor was out at the rink for fun. He sighed, knowing he was going to have him to do the tests before figuring out the next step. In the bathroom he read the instructions and did as they said. He set each stick with it’s matching box. He waited for 5 minutes then flipped over both. Both came up as positive. Tears formed in his eyes. He looked back at the photo that was set next to the boxes. His career was over. 

He wrapped up the tests and sneaking everything into his room, he found a spot not even Viktor would look and shoved everything there for the moment. He had to think of a way to tell Viktor. He was sick from morning sickness. If he told Viktor that he was fine but kept getting sick, the russian would become very concerned. He had to wait until christmas. That was in two weeks. He would surprise Viktor on his birthday.


	8. Birthday

Viktor rolled over in bed and grabbed Yuuri by the waist to bring him closer. Yuuri seemed to make an alarming noise and it make Viktor hold onto him more. Yuuri tried to get away and laughed in the process but instead he was rolled over and kissed by Viktor. Yuuri blushed as he returned the kiss.

“Merry Christmas Yuuri.” 

“Happy Birthday Viktor.” 

The russian blushed. “Yuuri, how many of those bowls have you been eating?” 

Yuuri’s stomach dropped. Viktor’s hands were on his stomach. The cool palms made him shiver. His cheeks began to burn as he gave his answer. “I haven't eaten any since we got back.”

Viktor’s brow scrunched in confusion. “Then you got to be eating something when I’m not looking. I’m surprised you gained weight when all you’ve been doing is being sick and sleeping.”

“The doctor said it was just over exhaustion from the season. I should be fine in a week or so.” 

Viktor gave him a kiss on his nose then rolled out of bed. “Come on Yuuri. You promised me a dance on the ice remember?”

“How could I forget?” Yuuri promised to skate a duet with Viktor for his birthday.

Viktor wanted to do it since the ending of the season. He got up and went to his room to get dressed. He struggled into a pair of pants that he wore when he was heavier in his weight. He luckily found a shirt he hid before Viktor threw out his clothes at the start of the season. Feeling slightly comfortable, he grabbed his skates, and jacket along with his scarf, hat and gloves. He put them on and found Viktor waiting for him outside his room.

“Ready?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded and together they walked to the ice castle. The weather was actually decent on their way over. The snow from the night before was now sparkling brightly as the sun hit it at the perfect direction. Yuuri looked up at Viktor who was taking in the scenery. The silver-haired man looked gorgeous in the sun light. His pale skin also lit up like the snow but it were his eyes that added the life. They blue gems were filled with happiness. Yuuri was scared that happiness faded away if he told him about his secret. So far the only other person he told was his sister. She was supportive and wanted what was best for him and Viktor. She even confessed to him he was glad that he was the one reproducing. Yuuri laughed at her words. 

As they approached the ice castle, the two were surprised by the Nishigōri family. The little girls had christmas sweaters on and the parents were dressed up nice. Together they held up a banner that said ‘Happy Birthday Viktor!’ The russian gasped and ran over to them to thank them. Yuuri took his time up the stairs and smiled when he heard the little cheers of joy. Viktor walked back over to him and asked him if everything were alright. Yuuri nodded and joined the rest of them. 

Inside, Yuuri got into his skates. His mind was racing. How was he going to tell Viktor? He must’ve been standing there in his thoughts because he jumped when Viktor tapped him on his shoulder. He jumped back and slid off the bench to land on his butt on the cold floor. He hoped nothing was wrong as he took Viktor’s hand for support. He was helped to his feet and was glad his partner grabbed his side to guide him to the rink.

“Yuuri, something is on your mind.” Viktor observed.

“I’m fine. I promise. Just trying to remember where I placed your birthday present.” He smiled.

“Come on. Let’s just dance, the two of us. I got Yuri On Ice to play. We can dance it together.”

Yuuri nervously swallowed. He hadn’t skated since returning from Spain. Then with his condition, he tried to take it easy and start to enjoy his year off. Carefully he entered the middle of the rink with Viktor. Yuko started the music and the two worked step in step. They nailed the small jumps and spins. When the music was done, both were facing each other and their hands were outreached and connected. Yuuri saw the gold band on Viktor’s right hand. He smiled. This was a great day.


	9. Present

At home, everyone gathered for Christmas and Viktor’s birthday. There was a delicious meal and plenty of cake. Gifts were handed around for both occasions, Viktor getting double. When it came to Yuuri’s turn to give his gift, his stomach dropped. He remembered taking it out to show his sister a couple of weeks ago. He wrote Viktor’s name on it and chucked it somewhere in his room after getting emotional over it. He stood up and excused himself to his room.

His room was a mess for moving all of Viktor’s extra things into it since they now share Viktor’s room since Viktor officially moved in. He began to search the room by moving boxes and opening them in case it ot thrown into them. A good 15 minutes must have gone by and the room was a mess. The door opened and an audible gasp came from the doorway. Yuuri was on the verge of tears.

“Yuuri, we are about to start the cake.” Viktor called from behind a tower of boxes. He moved around it and found Yuuri rummaging his bookshelf.

“I can’t find it!” Yuuri began to fully cry now, big tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Viktor walked around everything and went to comfort the upset skater. “Yuuri it’s just a birthday present. It’s not that important.”

“But it is Viktor! I was going to tell you but I needed proof!” Yuuri grabbed the sides of his hair and scanned the room once more. 

“Well what does the packaging look like?” Viktor shrugged.

“I never really wrapped it. Its in a paper bag and its got your name written on it. I showed Mari when I first found out then I got upset. Viktor I’m sorry. I lost it.”

Viktor breathed and scanned the room with his eyes. Then he spotted the described item on the end of Yuuri’s bed. He leaned over and grabbed it. Yuuri’s mouth dropped, cheeks burning that it was in front of him this whole time. Yuuri nodded for Viktor to open it. The russian hesitated before opening it. He pulled out the two sticks and was confused.

“Yuuri? Is Mari having a baby?” Viktor set the sticks on the bed then pulled out the picture. “Awe, a little one.” But he squinted and read the patient name in the corner. It read: Katsuki, Yuri. Viktor’s eyes widened and looked back up at Yuuri who was rubbing his stomach. 

Yuuri held back his tears but continued to sniffle. “I wanted to tell you when I first found it but there is a risk of losing it so I waited. Tomorrow I have a scan. But Viktor-” Yuuri was cut off. 

“We are going to be parents? You are...pregnant?” Viktor smiled then dove in for a hug. He showered Yuuri in kisses until the skater tried to weasel his way out from the tight embrace.

“I can’t breathe!” 

“Right.” Viktor let him go. “Yuuri this is the best present ever! Thank you!” Viktor then knelt down and hugged his belly and nuzzled it.

Yuuri was shocked the man would be this excited. He thought the man was going to run off and leave him. After all, the season was over. The rings on their fingers were good luck charms not true engagement rings. But to have him here, accepting the unborn child was all that Yuuri needed to know that he wasn’t going to leave. When Viktor was done talking to the bump, he excitedly jumped up and grabbed Yuuri’s hand.

“We got to tell everyone!”

Before he knew it he was being dragged downstairs by the taller man. The family was waiting for them to return so they could celebrate and have cake. The family and friends were smiling. Yuuri suddenly wanted to hide. He didn’t know how his family was going to react. He held onto Viktor’s hand and looked up at his blue eyes.

“Yuuri just gave me my birthday present.” Viktor announced. “We are expecting!" 

The entire room fell dead silent. All eyes landed onto Yuuri. Carefully he lifted his shirt to reveal the small bump. It was small but noticeable. Viktor knelt down and rubbed it before giving it a kiss. Yuuri blushed and laughed a little at the ticklish feeling. He looked at his parents. Both were shocked but his mom was crying. A big smile broke out on her face and she ran over to hug her son. Viktor moved out of the way and let the man hug his mother. Yuuri began to cry, relieved he was being accepted as so was his baby. Everyone else then began to say their congrats and step up to feel the small bump.

Yuuri was enjoying all the love from everyone, he didn’t realized he fell hungry again. This was a good sign for him. It meant he was able to keep food down and that he wasn’t going to be sick for a while. Everyone was now in a cheery mood and the room’s spirits lifted. The cake was cut into after a celebratory song. Yuuri took about two pieces while everyone had one. He ate and felt good that he was finally able to eat. The sugary sweetness brought a smile to his face. After the cake, everyone went home and the house was silent once again as everyone retreated into bed.


	10. Double The Skates

Yuuri rolled over in bed to find the other half empty. “Viktor?” He sat up and looked around the room to see it empty. Even Makkachin was missing. He got out of bed and slipped on the nearest shirt he could find along with a pair of sweatpants. He walked downstairs to find his parents cooking away and customers walking in and out. He walked up to the bar and asked for two breakfast bowls. His mother smiled and brought them over to him. He took his time to eat them but at the end he was beyond full. His stomach seemed to extend further than it already was.

“Mom? Have you seen Viktor?” He asked when she picked up his empty bowls. 

“Some reporters wanted a follow up after the Grand Prix. He went to go speak with them.” 

Yuuri nodded then slipped on his big jacket and walked outside. He saw Viktor at the entrance to the hot springs talking to a group of 6 people. All had small notepads and tiny recording devices. He walked over to join Viktor and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s middle. He jumped in surprise and smiled. 

“I see you are out of bed Yuuri.” He smiled as if he was doing nothing wrong. 

Yuuri quickly snuck a hand up his back and snatched his ear. He pulled on it and dragged Viktor with him. The russian cursed in pain as he was being forced back into the house. When Yuuri let go, viktor rubbed it as if it were a precious item.

“What did you tell them?”

Viktor shot him a glare before proceeding. “Nothing personal. They just wanted details on next season if we changed our minds. I told them we are still taking the year off. Then they asked about what I own plans were. I didn’t comment.”

“Good. Now stop messing around. We gotta sneak out back so I can go to my scan.”

“R-right.” Viktor then followed the man upstairs where they washed up.

After a successful sneak out, they walked to the clinic. Viktor was surprised at how small it was. There was one other client that was an older woman but other than that they were alone. They waited patiently together until the nurse come to get them. They got up and followed the nurse to the room Yuuri was in before a few weeks prior. He sat down while Viktor sat in an accompanying chair. Nerves began. Yuuri was nervous. It was the first time Viktor was going to see their baby live. He rubbed his stomach and felt it flutter a little beneath. He guessed the child was nervous too. 

The same doctor returned and this time they had a smile on their face. Yuuri introduced him and Viktor was pleased to know the person who was taking care of Yuuri in his current condition. The doctor laughed a little and ran their tests and check up.

“Everything seems to be in right order. How about you follow me back to the scan room. Mr. Nikiforov, you can stay here if you want to.”

“No. I want to see the little one growing in my Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed. They all walked back to the room and he sat back on the bed. He lifted his shirt and waited. The doctor applied the cold gel then moved around the instrument. They carefully looked at the screen. Viktor couldn’t make of what was going on and Yuuri tried to keep steady breathes. The doctor pressed a couple of buttons and a rhythmic sound filled the air. A heartbeat echoed through the room, filling both parent’s ears. Yuuri began to cry until he heard it double back. 

“Wait. I thought i heard it beat twice.” Viktor also observed, speaking for both him and Yuuri. 

“Let me look.” The doctor moved the tool around then smiled. “There’s the reason! This one ws hiding behind it’s sibling!”

Yuuri’s face dropped. “What.” 

“Last appointment was quick to determine your sickness. We didn’t schedule enough time to have a true scan. I could have spotted it then.” The doctor confessed. “You are pregnant with twins, Yuuri.”

Viktor’s hand flew to his head in shock. His eyes met with Yuuri and he smiled. Yuuri didn’t understand why the man was so happy. This was going to be a handful for him. Not one but two little Yuuri/Viktor offspring running around. He then imagined the little ones taking up the ice and winning at nationals and eventually the Grand Prix.

The doctor cleaned up Yuuri and Viktor helped him to his feet. He got print outs and instructions for taking it lighter now that it was double than expected. Viktor thanked the doctor on the way out and outside the clinic did Viktor release his true excitement. He hugged Yuuri and jumped around exclaiming in russian.

“Viktor, calm down!”

“Yuuri! Imagine the possibilities! We are going to have two young stars! Yuuri we could have one of each! A boy and a girl! Two skating championships! Two nationals! Two Grand Prixs!” VIktor said his exact thoughts. 

“I want them to discover who they are.” Yuuri voiced up over Viktor’s shouting.

The russian stopped and looked back at Yuuri. He walked back over to his partner and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. “You’re right. Let them be who they want to be. That’s what lead us to the ice right?”

“Right. You just gave me the push.” Yuuri blushed. He shivered at the cold and Viktor quickly took action.

“Let’s get you home. It is past noon. I can smell the pork cutlets waiting for us.”

That made Yuuri’s mouth water but he could only eat half of them now. The calorie intake was too great to eat a full one.


	11. Telling The Media

As soon as the warmth hit him in the face upon returning to his home, he felt his muscles relax. He took off his jacket and accessories. He found a seat and asked Viktor to sit next to him. Viktor sat close to help with the warmth. 

Yuuri’s mother brought them some hot tea and a few more pillows for Yuuri. Viktor ordered a few cutlet bowls for the both of them. Yuuri knew he would eat half of one. He also ordered a salad to go with it. His mother happily smiled then went to work. Yuuri leaned back onto the pillows, happy to feel some comfort. Viktor pitched in with a shoulder rub and that helped Yuuri a lot. 

When the food arrived Viktor tore in as if he were the one pregnant. Their mother took a break to sit with them and enjoy the company. A lot of their visitors left earlier in the morning, thankful to return home after the holiday plans.

“Yuuri! When are you going to share the news with your skater friends?” His mother asked after taking a sip of tea.

He finished the bite he was on and thought for a moment. How was he going to spread the news. He was taken out of his thoughts by Viktor. The man’s rice covered face smiled.

“We take photos and stick them on our social media sites! Oh! The rings have to be in them!”

“Pictures!? Viktor are you nuts!? Anyone could photoshop them!”

“Ah let them. It may redirect the press.” The Russian shrugged.

“I'll take them! You two got to pose!” His mother grabbed both their phones and used Viktor’s first. 

Viktor moved Yuuri out of the table’s view and in front of the fireplace. He made the little pillow ring then asked Yuuri to sit. The skater did then waited. Viktor knelt down and placed his right hand on Yuuri’s belly. Yuuri blushed and placed his right hand on top of the russian’s trying not to cover the ring. His mom snapped several of the scene then handed the phone back to Viktor.

Yuuri saw his mother being teary eyes and it caused him to worry. “Mom?”

“It's alright. You two are just so happy together. It makes me happy!”

“Happy! That's it! Yuuri we need to twist this!”

The skater looked confused but when Viktor twisted it opposite, he understood. He sat back down. His mom got ready with his phone as Viktor began the next pose. He lifted up Yuuri’s shirt to reveal the bare bump. He then began to feather it with light kisses, causing Yuuri to laugh after how ticklish it was. He laughed and tried to push his shirt back down. His mother took a few snapshots then handed back the phone. 

Everyone returned to the table and laughed. The two men looked at the photos and picked out the best ones. Yuuri captioned his: It's no lie, I didn't just get gold.”

Viktor captioned his: “Soon to be Dad 2k17.”

They post posted it at the same time. They waited for the next 10 minutes until their phones blew up. They got all kinds of responses. 

Yurio: WHAT!?

Chris: Good luck!

JJ: Wow….

Otabek: Congrats

Phichit: I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON!!! CONGRATS TO THE BOTH OF YOU!!

And a bunch more from fans and other media professionals. Yuuri was happy with most of the positive responses. He turned off his phone for the rest of the night hoping to get sleep. He was tired from the appointment and he could go for a nap. He got up, rubbed Viktor’s head then headed upstairs. Once his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.


	12. Telling its Twins

“YUUUURRIII!”

The door to Yuuri’s room slammed open revealing an over excited Minako. She had her phone in her hand and on it was one of the photos from their reveal. Yuuri jumped in his bed and almost fell off onto the floor. He grabbed the sheets to help him from landing on the floor. Behind here was a nervous Viktor.

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop her.”

Yuuri grabbed his glasses but they were knocked off anyways when Minako rushed in to hug him. He ended up on the floor with a dizzy head.

“Minako-sensei, what are you doing here so late?” Yuuri asked, still not sure what was going on.

“I saw your posts! I was teaching a few students in my evening class and when I got off I checked! You two are adorable! Very well respectable parents!” She let go of him and stood up, holding out a hand to help him up.

“Minako! Please don’t hurt Yuuri!” Viktor turned pale as the two were standing up.

“Viktor, I’m fine. Nothing is going to happen.” Yuuri assured.

“It’s crazy what photos can do to the image.” Minako commented. 

Viktor scratched his head in confusion, stepping into the room to get closer to Yuuri. Yuuri figured he was getting protective over himself and the babies.

“Yuuri, you look barely pregnant now. Like I can see the bump, but it looks bigger when you got your shirt up.”

Yuuri blushed. Viktor walked around him and slid his hands from behind and placed them on his bump. Yuuri placed his hands on top and failed to look up at his fiance then the russian placed his chin on top of his.

“Yuuri is expecting twins.” Viktor plainly said. 

Minako’s right eye began to twitch. “T-twins?”

“Yeah. We found out earlier. My doctor missed the second one in the last scan.”

“How can you- Are you sure your doctor isn’t pulling your leg?”

“There is proof.” Viktor reached into his back pocket and handed over the photos.

Minako looked them over and over, trying to make sense of it. She then took off downstairs to show Yuuri’s parents. The two took off after her to get their photos back. By the time Yuuri got to the bottom of the stairs, he was breathing heavily from running and was shocked to see how happy his parents were. His father had a smile on his face while patting Viktor’s back. Viktor was rubbing the back of his head nervously. Minako and his mother were both cooing over the photos.

“Are you going to tell your fan base it's twins?” Minako asked eagerly.

“We hadn’t planned on it.” Yuuri breathed. We were going to send pictures of it to the skaters later on but I guess now is the time.” Yuuri grabbed his phone where he left it on the table and took a couple of snaps before sending it on a giant email to his friends. He got similar responses from the skaters from the earlier photos. He was glad they weren’t extreme. 

Yuuri suddenly felt tired and decided to take a seat at the table in his previous pillow stack. Viktor began to worry over him and Yuuri once again told him he was fine. Viktor didn’t believe him no matter what he said. Yuuri rolled his eyes. Minako bid her farewell after returning the photos and the building was silent again. 

SImple rice bowls were brought out to them for their dinner. Yuuri’s mom didn’t join them and let them be for privacy. Yuuri ended up relaxing in Viktor’s lap and the two of them ate their rice while watching the news. There wasn’t much on except for weather, celebrity updates, and usual crimes. Yuuri was relieved to not hear anything about his and Viktor’s personal life. A thought crossed his mind.

“Viktor?”

“Yeah?” The russian managed to say with a mouthful of rice. 

“Are we going to stay here when the twins arrive?”

“Do you not want to? This place is wonderful!” Viktor said after he set his bowl on the table.

“I grew up here, yes, but it’s time I move out. This isn’t a place for a baby like it was back then.”

“Oh. Well we can look for a house close to your family’s. How about tomorrow?”

“Perfect.” Yuuri leaned up and gave Viktor a kiss, happy to have someone who agreed with his thoughts.


	13. Housing Employment

“Here.”

Yuuri jumped a little as an add was thrust into his face. He took it from his sister that stood across from him at a table he was sitting at. He took it and looked it over. It was an advertisement for a small two bedroom apartment not far from the hot springs and the station to the next town. He read it over. It looked affordable and cozy.

“Thanks Mari. I’ll show it to Viktor when he gets back.”

“Where is the russian anyways?” His sister asked, looking around for the silver haired man.

“He went out-”

The front door opened with a loud bang. Makkachin, who was snuggled up to Yuuri, jumped over the table to get to the person. Yuuri looked past his sister to see his fiance with a red nose and a big smile on his face. Makkachin whined and begged to get a greeting which Viktor did just so before running over to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri! I got a job!” He excitedly announced.

“You what!?” The black haired man stood up as fast as he could in shock.

“Woah, don’t strain yourself.” His sister helped him up.

“Tell me you didn’t get a job flipping burgers at some lousy joint.” Yuuri sighed, slumping forwards a little.

“Not anywhere near that. I talked to your Yuko friend. I asked them if I could set up skating classes for beginners! They agreed!” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri was beyond shocked. Viktor, teaching young children classes, in Hasetsu. He figured he would tackle a bigger city but the man did have an idea. Yuuri predicted his program in Hasetu would bring in more people because of his popularity along with business and make the dreams of young skaters come true of meeting their idols. He smiled, proud of the russian’s decision.

“You approve!” Viktor moved around the table to give Yuuri a hug.

“Of course! The rink is your second home. You’ll be a good teacher.” Yuuri responded, happily. “Oh.” He bent down to get the ad. He showed Viktor. “Mari found this. Its close to here and the rink, and the station. It’s two bedrooms.”

“That’s wonderful!” Viktor gave another hug but stopped when he heard Makkachin whine. He looked over with sad eyes. “But is it pet friendly? I can’t just leave Makkachin.”

Yuuri looked over the ad but found nothing. “I’m not sure. We’ll have to ask if we go look at it.”

Viktor’s gaze and mood dropped. Yuuri felt bad that he didn’t think of this. His spirits did drop when he saw how sad the russian was.

“I can watch him.”

They looked behind them to see Mari still standing there. She had an encouraging smile on her face as if she would totally adopt the fluffy poodle. Viktor smiled and told her he would have to think about it. Reality for everyone was setting in. Soon their children were going to be in the world and it was time to step up as true adults.


	14. Home Sweet Home

Yuuri held onto Viktor’s hand as they were shown the apartment. The building manager was an older woman just a few years younger than Yuuri’s mother. She was very kind and very informative. The apartment was very spacious and comfortable. Yuuri felt safe in the home and quite liked the area. It was in a safe neighborhood and close to a school. Viktor also enjoyed the place. He could imagine inviting family and friends over and they would all have an enjoyable time. Then it came down to the question about pets.

The manager smiled and gladly accepted pets. She had two cats of her own and encouraged companions in the building. She knew not many allowed it but she was happy to. Viktor was ecstatic with the answer. Yuuri could tell by the grip on his hand.

“Now if you like the place, I can set you up in my office and get you two moved in!” The manager offered. “Ill leave you two to take a closer look yourself and make a choice. 

Both men nodded and when she was gone they kissed one another. Yuuri pointed out some things and discussed the pros and cons. Pros were that it was a perfect size, very comfortable, and affordable. Cons were that it was on the second floor, they couldn’t decorate the walls too much and there was a quiet time. 

“If we told her we’re are expecting, maybe she’ll make an exception for us.” Viktor reasoned.

“True, but we are men! Not everyone accepts male pregnancy, Viktor. And she might not believe us if she showed her.” Yuuri shrugged. 

Viktor sighed. “Yuuri you are 14 weeks now. There is a noticeable bump now. I can see it through your big jacket.”

Yuuri blushed. He and Viktor discussed a little more before agreeing to rent. They met up with the manager and signed the paperwork. Rent was due at the beginning of each month and she was very pleased with how kind they were. On their way out, Viktor jumped excitedly and showered the smaller man in kisses. Yuuri giggled at the gesture and was glad to be going home.

Back at Yu-topia, they shared the news with his family and they were overjoyed. Everyone offered to help which Yuuri greatly accepted. The newest issue with moving was to keep Viktor grounded. The russian was bouncing all over the place with plans, directions and ideas. The skater had to calm him down with food and Makkachin. The dog ended up passing out in Yuuri’s lap when they relaxed by the fire. The russian shot him glares. 

“He’s my dog, yet he’s glued to you.” 

Yuuri laughed. “He’s a good dog.” He scratched Makkachin’s ear. “He’s protecting me and the babies. They have that sense.” 

“Huh. Then good boy.” Viktor praised, also giving the poodle an ear rub. 

Yuuri then carefully shrugged off Makkachin and got up to use the bathroom up on returning his back began to ache and a headache was forming. He told Viktor he was going to take a nap and the russian nodded before returning to his dog. Yuuri laid down and tried to relax. His headache increased and he took off his glasses to help. He dimmed the lights and attempted to fall asleep. He barely did and managed to get 15 minutes of rest before being woken up by Viktor. He opened the door and some of the light stung his eyes, causing him to curse.

“My bad. I just brought you a warm towel. I read that the headaches can get bad.” He laid it on his fiance’s forehead and smiled.

“Don’t just stand there! Close the door you idiot!”

“Sorry.”

Viktor closed the door and crawled onto the bed and laid beside Yuuri. Yuuri cuddled into him the best he could but it was hard with his bump. Viktor repositioned himself so that he could hold onto the shorter man and act as a pillow. He rested a hand on the bump and kissed his partner’s forehead before falling asleep himself.


	15. Packing Breakfast

Viktor got up just before sunrise. He wanted to surprise Yuuri with a delectable breakfast. He asked Yuuri’s parents if they had any type of grains. They had a few bags of buckwheat that was needed to be used up and he found it perfect. He decided to make kasha, a russian porridge he used to eat all the time in Russia. It had been a while since he made it, he hoped he still had the skill. He spent his pre-morning cooking it, and making tea. He added a little butter to each bowl and got out a set of chopsticks or the each of them. He laughed at the culture mixing.

He set the food on a tray and brought it upstairs to their bedroom. He opened the door and found the bed empty except for Makkachin. The pup was passed out in his spot.

“Yuuri?” He called out. 

“Sorry, had to pee.” The man responded behind him. He still looked tired and was holding his back. 

“Let me help you.” Viktor responded, trying to find a place to set down the tray. 

“I got it.” Yuuri held up his other hand and propped up his pillows before sitting down. He flipped the sheets back over and sighed. “What did you bring me?”

“Oh, right,” Viktor walked over to the bed. “I made you kasha and tea. It’s a russian porridge. Perfectly cooked and seasoned with light butter.” Viktor handed him a bowl and set his tea on the night stand. He took his food and joined him on the bed. He didn’t bother to push Makkachin away since the dog looked too adorable to mess with.

He waited with patience as he watched Yuuri take a bite. The japanese man chewed the food and smiled. Viktor took a bite of his own dish and smiled too. Together they ate in silence until Mari knocked on their door when it was around 8 in the morning. Viktor collected the dishes and opened the door. He looked back at Yuuri who watched as he sipped his tea. 

“Good morning.” Viktor greeted. 

“Morning. Hey Yuuri, is there anything you want me to start packing?” 

“Nothing yet, thank you. I’m going to have Viktor help me pack my room after i get out of bed. I just need a few more minutes.” Yuuri thanked. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be downstairs.” She turned to leave. 

Makkachin must’ve made out who it was because he jumped off the bed and followed her downstairs. Viktor chuckled and went to return the dishes as well. Upon returning to the upper floor, he found Yuuri already in his room sorting things out to pack. He entered to help him out and his partner thankfully accepted. Yuuri had him move out his stuff they stored in there before, before moving onto Yuuri’s things. A nice pile sat in the hallway and around noon, they were ready to pack Yuuri’s stuff. 

Luckily there wasn’t much since he sold some of his things to help him have cash when he went to Detroit for school and skating. Viktor began to pack up some of his collectibles by carefully wrapping them and placing them gingerly into the boxes. When it was fill he sealed it and labeled it as fragile. The packing was going smoothly until Viktor stumbled upon a stack of papers that was hidden in between the wall and the foot of Yuuri’s bed. He bent down and pulled them out and quietly gasped. It was a small stack of posters, posters of him.

“What is it?” Yuuri walked up behind him to check was he found and froze.

“When were you gonna show me these?” Viktor teased.

Yuuri tried to grab them out of the russian’s hand but Viktor held them high above his head and waved them around. Viktor was getting a laugh while Yuuri jumped a little to grab them. 

“No fair, Viktor! I’m pregnant!” 

Viktor lowered his arm and handed then over. Yuuri grabbed them fiercely and held them close to him. He glared at the russian and returned to packing. Yuuri became angry from his embarrassment. He didn’t think his idol would’ve found them. He hoped he got to them first so it would save him from the awkwardness. 

Viktor hugged him behind and kissed his neck. “I’m not mad if that’s what you think.” 

“I’m just embarrassed. It makes me look like I was desperate the whole time.” 

Viktor laughed in his ear. “Of course you were! You were a fan wanting to win over their idol. But that not why I also decided to stay.” 

Yuuri was teared up. “It’s not?”

“I chose to stay because of the true you. The anxious, graceful, and beautiful man you are. I wasn’t going to give that up. You may not be good as expressing yourself in person, but on the ice is when it comes out. Not many people can interpret the true you.” Viktor kissed his neck again. 

Yuuri smiled and leaned into the kisses. “Thank you for not thinking less of me.”

“No need to thank me. Just continue being you.”


	16. First Night

“Yuuri! The truck is here!” Hikoro called from the ground floor.

Viktor let Yuuri go from their make-out session and answered that they would be right down. Yuuri pulled him back down for one last kiss then got up to help with the boxes.

“Woah. You take the lighter ones. I don’t want you pushing yourself. Only bring them to the stairs. Got it?” Viktor warned.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I know I know.” 

One by one, the boxes were moved and all fit into the truck. They were going to return for Viktor’s bed and dresser along with Makkachin. They just wanted to put everything in their new place first. The movers helped Viktor with the heavy boxes while Yuuri directed. He stood in his new living room and directed the movers to place their things in the spare room. 

Yuuri stayed behind to start unpacking while they went to retrieve the bed and other furniture. He quickly texted Viktor about his desk and he replied with a smiley face. He took a seat on his floor and laid down. The fresh carpet was soft and comfortable. He didn’t realize he fell asleep until he was being shaken awake by Viktor. He returned with everything except Makkachin. He told him that he was going to bring him home once they were settled. Until then, Mari was going to look after him. Yuuri nodded and then was helped to his feet. His back felt instantly sore but he didn’t show it so his partner wouldn’t be worried. 

The movers brought in the rest of the furniture and the bed was the first thing to be made. Viktor paid the movers then both he and Yuuri flopped back on the best and let out a simultaneously huge sigh. They laughed and held each other for a moment before getting up to unpack. It was around dinner time when they finished setting up their bedroom. Their clothes were put away, bed was made perfectly, and Viktor’s medals were on display on the dresser. Yuuri grumbled about it.

“What?”

“Show off.” Yuuri walked into the second bedroom and returned with his own gold medal 

Viktor giggled and took the medal. “And the winner of the Grand Prix is Katsuki, Yuri!!” He placed the medal around his partner’s neck then bent down to kiss him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kisses. Viktor picked up his partner and carried him to their bed. “Time to christen the new place. We’ll get take out after.”

“Sounds divine to me. 

\---------------------  
“Oh man that was good.” 

Yuuri sat back on the bed and set his empty take out box on the night stand. He ordered a chicken dish and it was the best for him. Viktor was still working on his stirfry dish and was working on his sushi. Yuuri was craving sushi but because of the kind he wanted, it had raw fish. So he was making Viktor eat it for him. The russian tried one and found the taste displeasing. Yuuri still made him eat it.

When Viktor was done, he felt sick, but he kept everything down for Yuuri’s sake. He crashed onto the bed and let out a large groan. His stomach began to twist and turn with the raw fish and the stir fry. It wasn’t long until he ran to the bathroom and threw up. Yuuri chased after him and felt bad for making him eat it. He got a glass of water and helped brush the silver hairs out of the man’s face.

“I’m sorry Viktor.”

“It’s alright Yuuri.” He whispered back. “I’d do anything for you.”

“And I love you for that." 

“But never have me do that again.”

Yuuri laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead. He left him be in case he was going to get sick again, or got food poisoning. He returned to the bedroom and began to change the sheets. He opened up a clean set and set the dirty ones into a pile. If Viktor was feeling good in the morning, he would have him go downstairs to wash the laundry. When the bed was made he laid down and instantly fell asleep. The day was busy with the move, the sex, and the filled stomach full of food. Tomorrow they would need to finish unpacking and have a small family party to welcome everyone into their home.


	17. Caught

Yuuri woke up with Viktor snoring by his side. He rolled over and got up to use the bathroom. Afterwards, he began to unpack some of their stuff. He found the plastic dining table they were temporarily using and the small seating pillows they got. He carried it to the dining/kitchen area and set it up. Thought it looked cheap, he was still looking for used furniture to get that would become their own. Just as he set down the last pillow the bell to his apartment rang. He walked over to answer it and was surprised to see his building manager. She carried a bouquet of flowers and a little breakfast basket.

“Good morning Katsuki-san!”

“Kono-san! Please come in.” Yuuri stepped aside to let her in and took the items from her hand. He placed the flowers in the sink and set the basket on the counter.

“I see you two are settling in nicely!” She commented.

“We were only able to get the bedroom finished. Viktor has a lot of stuff.” Yuuri was lucky enough to find his tea set and tea in a top box when he was unpacking. He was about to make tea after he set up the table. “Would you like tea?" 

“I am fine, thank you. I just wanted to drop off a little welcome gift. It’s a little something I throw together for her new guests.”

It is greatly appreciated. I’m sure to tell Viktor you stopped by when he wakes up.” Yuuri smiled.

“Tell me what?” 

Both turned their heads to the doorway where a yawning and shirtless viktor emerged. Yuuri rolled his eyes and began the tea anyways. “Kono-san stopped by to give us a welcome gift for us.” 

“I see.” He walked over to Yuuri and gave him a hug. Yuuri noted that he was very clingy this morning. 

“Viktor. We have a guest. You can’t just hang on me like you did at Yu-topia.” Yuuri grumbled. 

“Yu-topia? As in the hot springs?” Kono asked, getting cheery. 

“Mm. My family owns it. Viktor and I needed a place for our own.” Yuuri answered.

“For privacy and the babies.” Viktor mumbled. 

“Wait, I knew the names sounded familiar.” Kono gasped. “You’re Katsuki Yuri! Famous skater!” Kono jumped in her place then stopped. “Babies? I thought you two were adopting.”

Yuuri smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “That’s me.” 

“That makes you Nikiforov Viktor!”

“The one and only!” Viktor winked, causing their manager to smile. “We are expecting twins. We are keeping a secret from the public for now.” Viktor tried to keep the question in the air, by placing his hand on Yuuri’s bump.

 “Just don’t go spreading it around that we live here.” Yuuri begged. 

“You’re safe with me!” Something then beeped on her person. She pulled her phone from her pocket and gasped. “Well I have to go. Have a good day, boys and welcome to the building!”

“Bye!” The two men said as she left the apartment. They looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh a little.


	18. Accidents Happen

Yuuri carried some of the boxes to the living room to be sorted. He and Viktor went through everything together and sorted what would be out and what would go into the storage unit in the basement. When it came down to the posters, Yuuri set them back into the box but Viktor pulled them out.

“Viktor please, you don’t need to keep teasing me.” 

Viktor ignored him, flipping through until he found one of him just 10 years before. He still had his long hair and his black outfit that Yuuri wore for eros. He handed the rest to Yuuri and were stuck back into the box. 

“Why do you want to keep that one?”

“It was special. That year was very special to me. I want to get this one framed.” Viktor smiled, still looking a the poster.

Yuuri walked over to him. The poster was one of his favorites too. He kissed Viktor on the cheek then continued to move the boxes. Soon his enthusiasm began to wear down. He was starting to huff and puff, his back began to ache, and he wasn’t feeling good. As he carried a little heavier box into the living room, his foot got caught on the archway between the hallway carpet and bedroom hardwood. He began to trip. Panic rose in a second. As he began to fall forward, he threw the box and twisted as fast as he could to soften the blow.

“Viktor!” He screamed, as he landed, 

“YUURI!” Viktor was at his side in an instant trying to check him down. 

Yuuri can began to cry a little as he was being moved. His left arm hurt from the fall and so did his back. Viktor was running his hands over Yuuri to make sure he was safe.

“What happened?”

I was carrying a box and I tripped and I was falling forward. I tried to break my fall. Ah!” Yuuri winced at the end. His stomach didn’t feel right. Something really didn’t feel right. 

“Yuuri?” 

“We need to go to the..., it doesn’t feel right.” Yuuri tried to lay back down. His adrenaline was running high and he needed to calm down before he had a panic attack. He thought of the safety of his children but it wasn’t helping. 

“Right. I’ll call an ambulance.” Viktor pulled out his phone and dialed. As he waited, he comforted Yuuri and tried to keep the man conscious. “Yuuri stay with me… Yes, I need an ambulance, My finace fell in our apartment and he may have fallen on his stomach… He’s 14 weeks pregnant. Yes so! Just get here!” He gave the address and cradled Yuuri’s head until they arrived.


	19. Precious Vicchan

Yuuri opened his eyes and found Viktor crying and smiling next to him. They were in a hospital room and he was hooked up to an IV. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that the russian was so worried over a fall. Granted he was too, but everything felt normal again so he wasn’t as worried. His left arm was in a sling so he figured he sprained it in his fall.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” Viktor said, heading out the room before Yuuri could protest.

The russian returned with an older nurse and the doctor. “Ah Katsuki Yuri, I can see you are awake and well. Sorry for giving you a tiny dose of morphine. You needed a long rest to lower your blood pressure.” 

“Is everything alright? I tried to break the fall but I could still tell I hit it.” 

“Actually your arm broke most of the fall. You sprained your wrist and you stretched your muscle on your left side. And your back seems to be a little swollen from sudden movement. Your partner here has informed me you were carrying boxes?” The doctor informed and asked. 

“I was. It was only a little heavier than the ones I was assigned.” 

“You were what?!” Viktor stood up to scold Yuuri. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to! I was trying to help! It wasn’t heavy at all.” 

“Yuuri, you are in no condition to be lifting heavy items. I told you to only lift the specifics and ask me for help.” Vikor argued back. 

“Well there is nothing with me helping! I can still do things! I’m not turning into some useless thing.” Yuuri began to sob.

Viktor understood what was happening. Yuuri was beginning to feel insecure with himself. He had grown so confident in this last season with Viktor at his side, he wanted to grow in confidence himself. He wanted to show he was still him, not a precious object. 

“If it’s alright, I wanted to let you know that you should listen to your partner, Katsuki. Male pregnancies are rare as they are. This one is a special case. We are treating it like a normal female pregnancy but you need to discuss options with your regular doctor to ensure a safe future for your children. I’m putting you on bedrest for two weeks. Nothing but moving to use the bathroom or get something to eat. No extra work.” The doctor prescribed. “You can carefully move after that, but no stressful activities. 

Yuuri wiped his eyes then nodded, understanding. It was going to be a long two weeks. Stuck in bed with not much to do. He would have to get his laptop and his phone to follow the news and talk to his friends. The doctor left them. Viktor left too to get coffee and give Yuuri some space. Yuuri felt alone and he didn’t like it. He wanted to go home and- 

“Vicchan.” Tears formed again. He thought of Makkachin and it reminded him of his old poodle. 

Viktor returned to see an upset Yuuri. He set his cup on the counter and walked over to his partner and held him to now comfort him. He stroked his hair and he seemed to calm down. 

“What is it Yuuri?”

“I miss Vicchan.”

“Vicchan?” Viktor whispered. Was that a pet name Yuuri made him?


	20. Makkachin

The doorbell rang and Viktor ran to get it. Yuuri tried to sneak out of bed but Viktor glared at him. He got to the door and opened it. There stood Mari, Minako, and Makkachin. The excited poodle wiggled his leash out of Mari’s grasp and jumped onto Viktor. He smiled and unhooked the leash. The poodle went in and began sniffing things. The pup heard Yuuri’s voice in the bedroom and whines at the closed door.

Viktor let the two ladies in and started on the tea. Yuuri came out of the bedroom and Makkachin stood up on his hind legs. Yuuri took his paws and rubbed them before bending down to pet the pooch’s ear. Makkachin wagged his tail and barked happily. Viktor offered if the ladies wanted some brunch and they took the offer. Yuuri joined them at the table after giving Makkachin a new bone to chew on. Yuuri took a seat and greeted their guests.

“I see your arm is better.” Minako observed with a smile. “How does it feel?”

“My wrist is sore here and their sometimes. My shoulder is all healed up. So is my side.” Yuuri smiled back.

“Eh, how are the mini Viktuuri’s?” Mari asked. 

Viktor and Yuuri were confused. “Viktuuri’s” 

“Yeah, my nephews, or nieces, or nephew and niece.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri laughed. 

“They are well and on track. Healthy as ever.” Viktor handed everyone the tea cups. 

“Is mom and dad coming later?” Yuuri asked his sister. 

“They should be. So is Yuko and her family.” Mari replied, taking a sip of her tea. 

“We just came to help set up.” Minako commented. 

Yuuri blushed. Minako visited a week before to check up on him and to help him with plans for a housewarming party. Viktor piped up and also mentioned a baby shower at the same time. Yuuri tried to tell him that’s for later after they found the gender but what did the russian do? He teamed up with Minako and they planned it together. Yuuri just had to roll with it.

“It is much appreciated. I have put Yuuri on bedrest for his entire pregnancy.” Viktor claimed.

“I don’t need to be protected all the time!” Yuuri argued back, crossing his arms. Makkachin must have known Yuuri was upset because he stopped chewing on his bone and laid his head on Yuuri’s lap. “You seem to be the only one not to go behind me.” He mumbled.

Mari laughed. “I’m glad he’s back with you. Everytime saw Viktor, he would continue sniffing his coat for traces of you.”

“He’s protecting the babies.” Yuuri rubbed the pup’s ear and smiled. He had to admit he missed the dog too. 

After brunch, Viktor, Mari, and Minako began to set up the pink and blue decorations. Yuuri protested a bunch of times but he was ignored. He said to hell with it and went to take a nap. Makkachin joined him and the dog was soft as a pillow. Yuuri rubbed his belly until the dog and himself fell asleep.

An hour later the rest of the guests arrived and Viktor went to his room to wake up Yuuri. He lightly poked him until Yuuri stirred. Yuuri ignored him and rolled onto his back. Viktor smiled as part of his shirt was moved up and a part of his belly showed. Vitkor laid a hand on it and began to rub it. Yuuri opened an eye and looked down at his partner. 

“What?” 

“Your parents and Yuko is here.” Viktor kissed the skin his unborn children were under then helped Yuuri out of bed. “Let’s get you properly dressed.” 

Yuuri grumbled. He didn’t want to do any of this and just relax. But Viktor was set on having a bit of fun. Yuuri found a pair of jeans and slipped them on. The only problem was the buttons. They weren’t ever going to close. It was his favorite pair and he couldn’t even fit into them.

“Shit.” He hissed.

“What?” Viktor walked out of their with a shirt for him to wear.

“I can’t button them.”

“Maybe it’s time to start wearing your band?”

Yuuri groaned and went to get it. He bought it a week ago after looking at things online. He was going to use it last minute and today marked just that. He slipped on the white elastic fabric over his jeans and felt stupid. Women were supposed to wear this, not men. 

“There. You can wear your jeans. Here, I’m sure this shirt will fit.” Viktor handed over a light blue dress shirt type shirt. 

“It’s just my family. I could just wear a t-shirt or something.”

“But it’s cold and Kono-san still hasn’t allowed us access to the heating.”

“You need to talk to her about that.” Yuuri complained as he took the shirt. He slipped it on and buttoned it up. It was a little tight but it was warm like Viktor said. 

Viktor walked around the bed and gave him a kiss before walking out to the living room to greet everyone.


	21. Hiroko Katsuki

“Yuuri!” His mother greeted, giving her son a hug.

“You are looking well, son. Still look like your mom when you put on weight.” His father laughed, also giving him a hug.

Yuuri’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. He greeted his friends and everyone took seats on the sofa they bought, the dining table, or on the floor. Everyone had a nice chat and the two skaters were asked if they like the place, what they got in mind for names, and more. The conversation was halted when Hiroko got excited and asked a question.

“So when are you two going to marry?”

Both Viktor and Yuuri halted. That was a topic they thought was going to be a while away. Nobody properly proposed so they weren’t truly fiances. Both of their cheeks were pink with uncertainty. 

“Well w-we never got p-properly engaged. I just needed his help.” Yuuri stammered a little. 

“Yuuri was needing luck for the Grand Prix and he bought the rings. He asked me to be his good luck charm. That was about it. We just haven’t taken them off since.”

Yuuri pushed away from viktor in shock and stood up. “B-but what about Barcelona? You said at the table that if I win gold, you would marry me!”

Viktor’s calm face looked as if he was trying to remember if he said that. Yuuri felt offended. He knew the man forgot things but something this important shouldn’t have been forgotten. Not hearing an answer, Yuuri stormed off. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

Outside it was a bit of a chilly cold. Though the sun was shining bright, there was still a slight breeze and snow on the ground. But he felt hot. He was upset with Viktor for not remembering. The man must have a problem with his memory. He continued walking until he made his way to the beach. He found a little cliff and sat down, breathing in the cold air from exhaustion. He leaned back on his right hand and rubbed his stomach with his left. Maybe he was overreacting. Of course Viktor would forget such things. But was this really different from the previous times?

“Well if he could remember the banquet from last year, he surely could remember a promise.” He spoke to himself.

Hearing distant shouting, he looked behind him to see Viktor shouting at him. He turned back to the water, ignoring the silver-haired man. Why couldn’t he just have time for himself. He wasn’t allowed to skate until after he had the babies. It frustrated him more he couldn’t go his favorite place. It wasn’t long until Viktor ran down the beach and met him. The man was out of breath and sat next to his upset partner. Yuuri looked away, still showing him he was upset. Viktor reached around and hugged him from the side.

“Yuuri, come on, please don’t be upset with me.” Viktor calmly asked. 

Yuuri still didn’t look at him. He kept his arms crossed.

“May I remind you it was you who proposed. That I remember clearly. At the airport, you asked me to be your coach until you retire. Even though I joked, I said I took it as a marriage proposal. Then in Barcelona, you got us matching bands. I thought you put more effort into it by actually making it a proposal without saying the magical words.” Viktor tried to reason. 

“It wasn’t. I didn’t feel like I should do it.” Yuuri confessed. “I love you so much Viktor, as a person, not just someone I look up to anymore. But I get so nervous when I want to bring it up.”

“I understand. Which is why I wanted to ask.” Viktor let him go and got down on one knee. “I’m so clumsy forgetting to get married to you. WIth the babies, and the move, along with Makkachin, I had a lot on my mind. I was going to wait until Valentine’s Day, but since your mother is persistent…” 

~~~~~  
“What do you mean you aren’t planning on marrying my son!?” Hiroko angrily stood up.

“I have been busy caring for Yuuri and looking for work, I haven’t had the time.” Viktor sank into the couch as Hiroko leaned over him.

“You better marry my son before those children are born.” She glared 

“Yes Katsuki-san.”  
~~~~~

“But, Yuuri Katsuki, will you do the honor of being my partner on and off the ice?” Viktor opened a box he held in his hand and opened it revealing a slim gold band with a small diamond in the middle. It sparkled in the sunlight and looked beautiful.

Yuuri was so mad at Viktor but he loved him too much to be mad anymore. He nodded still speechless and Viktor took off his gold band and slipped on the new one. He took the gold band and stick it in the box before sticking it back in his pocket. He winked.

“Have to save it for the wedding.”

Yuuri smiled and he was helped to his feet. Viktor gave Yuuri a hug and kiss then together they held hands as they walked back to their apartment.

“Viktor?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re still going to have to make it up on Valentine’s Day.”


	22. Making Plans

Upon returning, everyone gathered around Yuuri asking if he was alright. He told them they were fine and that he just needed to sit down. He was on his way to the couch and sat down. The triplets were digging for information on if Viktor was mean or not. Yuuri laughed. In the kitchen Viktor got himself a glass of water. Hiroko walked up to him and smiled. He smiled back.

“Thank you Viktor. I enjoy seeing him happy.” 

“I do too.” A thought crossed his mind. “Katsuki-san?” 

“Yes?” 

“Who is Vicchan?” 

Her eyes seemed to drop. “Vicchan was Yuuri’s dog, Viktor. Yuuri was a big fan of yours. He asked his father and I for a poodle, begged us. We allowed it and he used his allowance to get Victor. He was so happy.”

“Did something happen to Vicchan?”

“He passed a few months before Yuuri’s Grand Prix finale last year. It’s what caused him to end in last.”

Viktor felt bad for Yuuri. He had such a terrible year before, and facing off against him probably didn’t help. He thought of a way to make it up to Yuuri. The man was probably still grieving over the pooch. He then thought of it. A way to make up his failed Grand Prix a year ago and Valentine’s Day. He smiled and thanked Hiroko before grabbing another glass of water for Yuuri. 

\-------  
After everyone went home, Yuuri went to take a nap and has Makkachin join him. Viktor smiled as he used Yuuri’s laptop to look up where he could find poodles in Japan. He found a shelter and a store. He contacted the shelter but he came up empty handed. He called the pet store and they wouldn’t have any soon or know any breeders.

Viktor closed the laptop and sighed. He heard soft crying in the bedroom and he got up to look. He carefully pushed open the door. He saw Yuuri cuddled up to Makkachin and softly crying. He could hear Yuuri mumble about his old poodle. His heart dropped it again. He really wanted to fill that hole in Yuuri’s heart. There just had to be time.

Viktor climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to Makkachin, making the dog be in the middle. He smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He dreamed about Yuuri skating on the ice and winning another Grand Prix. From the sidelines, he and their children cheered him on. It was an excellent dream.


	23. Discipline

Yuuri heard the door open to the apartment. He scrambled to put the headphone on his belly and turned back on the endless loop of music he and Viktor both skated to. Ever since Viktor found out the previous week before that babies started hearing at 18 weeks, begged Yuuri to start their children out early. He had to give in to please the man.

Viktor returned home work and Yuuri waited patiently. He knew his partner loved his job and was happy to teach young students. Though on some days, he would come home with little patience and stomped to their room until he cooled off. Yuuri felt bad. Here he was a professional skater reduced to teach the basics for money. He would go in and rub his back to comfort him and the man surprisingly fell asleep.

He expected for Viktor to be home late from work since it was Valentine’s Day. Yuuri figured he picked up some romantic thing to tease him before cooking dinner. He looked back at Viktor to tell him he had the music playing when he stopped.

“Happy Valentine’s Yuuri!” 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped and his glasses started to slip down his nose. In Viktor’s arm was a happy, panting, brown puppy poodle. He took the headphones off his belly and fixed his shirt before walking over to Viktor. Still speechless he scratched the pup’s ear and it happily barked. Makkachin entered through the bedroom and used Viktor as a ladder to look what was in his owner’s arms. 

Viktor handed the dog to Yuuri and he took it. The puppy licked at Yuuri’s face and he laughed. The pup was already wearing a purple collar and awaited an ID tag. Yuuri was getting overwhelmed and set the pup down before hugging Viktor and kissing him. He looked down to see Makkachin laying down and the little pup trying to play with him. But Makkachin was ignoring it.

“So what are you going to name her?”

“Kin.”

“I find it wonderful.” Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Why did you do it? Get another dog. Will we be able to handle Kin?” 

“Makkachin is getting up there in his age. He’s going to be 12. When my parents were expecting me, they got a poodle a few months before i was born. They wanted me to have a companion as I grew up. I did. But it was troubling me when you would call Makkachin, ‘Vicchan’ while you slept. Your mother told me the story of what happened and I decided to help you fill the missing piece. She’s all yours, Yuuri.” Viktor told.

Makkachin growled a little at the excited pup. Viktor scolded Makkachin and told him that Kin was his little sister now. That he need to to play nice. The dog was intellegent and seemed to understand Viktor’s commands.

“How about dinner?” Viktor offered. He had grabbed some ingredients for a russian type of dish and began to cook up. Soon delicious smells flowed throughout the house.

Kin had to use the bathroom so Yuuri took both of them out. Makkachin also went and then Kin saw and went as well. Yuuri bend down the best he could and praised the little girl. He was about to go back upstairs when he got stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his building manager.

“Kono-san!”

“Katsuki-san! I saw you and I wanted to say hello to you and these beautiful creatures! Aren’t they adorable!!” The lady knelt down and began to pet both the dogs. Kin started to jump and Yuuri tugged on the leash. He lightly scolded her. He didn’t want her to jump. Makkachin didn’t jump so she needed an example.

“The big one is Makkachin, and the little one is the newbie, Kin. Viktor brought her home today.” Yuuri introduced the dogs.

“They are adorable! Dogs for companions for babies are perfect. You have a good pair of guards dogs.” She smiled.

Yuuri’s stomach grumbled and he had a feeling dinner was almost ready. He excused himself and brought the dogs back inside. Luckily the stairs weren’t too bad but they still got him out of breath at the top. He opened the door and the dogs went in first. Kin of course went on an adventure to explore the house some more. Yuuri took a seat at the table and soon Viktor served the hot meal. It looked delicious and tasted good too. But dinner fell short when Kin decided to jump onto the table to knock over things. Yuuri got up as fast as he could and grabbed her. He smacked her nose and scolded her. She cowered and went to sit with Makkachin in the living room. This was going to be hard.

“Come on Yuuri, sit down. She’s young. Kin will learn.” Viktor assured and agree with the scolding. He would have done the same to Makkachin. 

Yuuri sat down and continued his meal. “Was I too hard on her? I felt like I was.” Yuuri began to feel bad. 

“You weren’t. You didn’t hit her nose that hard and it was a way to learn. You did the same with Vicchan right?”

Yuuri nodded. “He behaved after that.”

“Then there you go. You are acting on the discipline. Yuuri it’s going to be the same when the babies arrive. Then they are two years old, they will get into everything. We got to step up as parents to scold them and tell them no. That way they learn.” Viktor took another bite of food.

Yuuri could tell discipline was heavily used on his as a kid. That’s why he follows rules and doesn’t do anything wrong. That’s also probably why he has patience for everything and perfect for a teacher and coach. He knows how to discipline. Yuuri was able to cool down during the rest of the meal then help feed the dogs. Kin learned the hard way not to mess with Makkachin’s food. He growled at her and she understood.

After dinner, Yuuri and Viktor sat together on the couch to watch a movie. It was an older one from America and they were able to read the subtitles. During the movie Yuuri got a text from Phichit that he was going to be in the area in the next week for a project he was working on. They arranged a meeting and left it at that. He let Viktor know then fell asleep while watching the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kin = Gold


	24. Letting it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still having major feels so here's a chapter to vent them. Have fun ;)

There was a knock at the door that caused both dogs to get excited. Viktor sat on the couch reading his book, called the dogs away as Yuuri went to go answer it. He opened the door to find his best friend, Phichit smiling and greeting him. Yuuri gave him a hug and allowed him inside. He introduced the dogs and invited him a seat on the couch. Yuuri was happy to see a familiar face after being stuck at home all day waiting for Viktor to get home from his work.

“You look Yuuri! Are you 20 weeks?” Phichit observed with a cheerful expression.

“I am. We get to find out what we are having in a couple of weeks. I’m thinking they are boys. They both are after Viktor dancing around.” Yuuri laughed.

Phichit chuckled. “So where do you want to go? I saw a beach and a castle!”

Yuuri chuckled. Phichit was very excited to go and explore the area for the day. Yuuri got up and grabbed his phone. “I figure I’d show you the Ice Castle then walk the beach and we can stop by my parent’s hot spring. 

“Hot spring! Yuuri are you sure you would be able to walk that much?” 

“‘I’m pregnant not disabled.’” Viktor mocked.

Yuuri glared at him before placing a goodbye kiss on his cheek. Viktor complained. Yuuri then took to the day with his friend. They called a cab to the castle and Yuuri put on skates while hanging onto the wall. Phichit of course took pictures and posted them. As they were leaving he got an angry phone call from Viktor abut skating in his condition. Yuuri argued back that he didn’t do the extreme, just the basics. The russian wouldn’t listen so he hung up on him.

[ Viktor was on the couch sitting up with a shocked expression on his face and a blank screen on his phone.]

Next the two talked about future plans while walking along the beach. Phichit was going to finish college and continue skating. Yuuri was going retire soon, knowing that he was going to be busy with the twins. They found a small ledge to relax on and they sat down.

“Are you going to get the twins into skating?”

“Viktor wants them to. It’s in their blood and a family sport now. But I want them to discover who they are on their own. If they want to skate, Viktor and I will be their coaches.” Yuuri told.

“I see. Well they need to get here and grow a little don’t they!” Phichit leaned down and spoke to Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri laughed and the two continued to talk. Towards the end of the day they took a cab to Yu-topia and went to have a meal. Viktor was there waiting for them but yuuri was sure he was there to scold the pregnant skater. He didn’t look too happy with him.

“Is this the way to the springs?” Phichit asked when they entered together.

“Yeah. Just grab a towel. You don’t need to pay." 

Phichit nodded and headed out. Yuuri turned his attention back to his partner and glared at him.

“Well go on. Tell me why I cannot do anything again.” Yuuri started the argument this time.

“Yuuri you know I don’t want you getting hurt. Your weight is not like it is when you are skating. What if you fall, and hurt yourself, or hurt them. You can’t just think about yourself when it comes to that.” Viktor pointed out. 

“I can’t think of myself? Are you an idiot? You think of yourself. You want me to do this, do that, rest, don’t leave the apartment, I can’t do anything with you around! You’re not my coach anymore Viktor, you are my partner and father to our children, so act like it. I’m pregnant, not disabled.”

“Yuuri-” 

“No. I see women just like me freely moving around and having a good time before they are stuck at home with screaming kids. VIktor, I just want to be me before I become a dad too.” Yuuri was now spilling tears as he told Viktor his problem. He had been feeling this way and it had been hard. From going to a professional skater to father in a number of months wasn’t even enough time for him to adjust and think about his life or future career. He had been sitting on the sidelines watching Viktor move around like he does when he watches his classes it made him jealous.

“Yuuri…” Viktor sighed. “I didn’t think you felt this way. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it.” Yuuri was too upset to carry on the conversation. He walked to the springs to find Phichit and calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to drive me insane after watching ep 11. HOW COULD YOU YUURI??
> 
> *prays* please just be the end of skating and still get married!!


	25. Best Man Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINI SPOILER AT THE END OF CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 11, IM SORRY.

Yuuri found Phichit relaxing in the spring he first saw Viktor in. The thai was relaxing and had a smile of contentment on his face. He was soaked in all the way to his head enjoying the warmth. Yuuri took off his socks and rolled up his pants to soak his feet in. The heat instantly cured his ankles that were beginning to swell. He closed his eyes to try to relax.

“You alright?” Phichit voiced.

Yuuri opened his eyes to see his friend a lot closer. It almost spooked him. He waved his ankles and laid down in the ground, using his arms as a pillow.

“No.”

“I see. How did Viktor take it?”

“I don’t know. He tried to apologize in the middle of my ranting.”

“Yuuri, I think you need to announce your retirement.”

Yuuri sat up as fast as he could in shock. He didn’t this his friend would actually suggest it so early. Maybe Phichit heard more that he was saying. He looked onto his stomach. His friend was right. He needed to think about the future of his children and what is best for him as well with Viktor. There won’t be enough time for skating and it was time to move on. Viktor won 5 times in a row, and he got his gold. He even had everything he wanted with Viktor. His career came true, it was now time for the next dream. He smiled at the thought of Viktor and him with their children skating together.

“I think it is too.”

Phichit smiled. He got out of the spring and grabbed his towel to dry off and wrap up in. He helped Yuuri up, and gave him a hug.

“Phichit. I have a question to ask you.”

“Sure, anything.”

“Do you want to be my best man at Viktor and mine’s wedding?”

The thai’s face lit up with a massive smile. He hugged Yuuri and said yes over and over. Yuuri laughed and allowed his friend to take a photo to announce the news. Phichit snapped a selfie of them with the spring in the background then posted it to his media pages.

\------  
Viktor watched as he stormed off into the springs. He was still in shock. He knew Yuuri was still insecure about himself and his decisions but if the man would just talk to him, he would do his best to help him out. He left the building, catching a glimpse of Hiroko and Toshiya looking at him with a sympathetic look. Outside he took out his phone and dialed a number. A deep voice responded cheerfully but also out of breath.

“Viktor! It’s been a while!”

“Hello, Chris. Am I bothering you?” Viktor was curious about the swiss man’s activities.

“No, no, just the usual.” Chris broke off to speak some german before hearing a door close. “So what is going on in Japan, my friend?”

“Not much. Yuuri and I got an apartment and a new pup for Makkachin. She’s fitting in well with us.”

“Good good. Is that the reason why you called?” Chris could detect the sadness and slight anger in the russian’s voice.

“Yuuri and I got into a fight again. I have been too harsh on his restrictions. According to him I was acting as his coach again.”

Viktor heard him sigh before speaking. “Yuuri is a well man. But he does have a hard time with nerves. I could see him falter at the smallest bit of bad news. You didn’t see at the time, but after I heard he lost his dog, it was downhill from there.”

“I see.”

“At the banquet, he was by himself. I was going to speak to him, but I got pulled away. If I didn’t who knows if he would’ve kept drinking or not. Alcohol brings out the wild in him and apparently it caught you. What I’m saying is, he’s got his way of coping with things. That is bottling it up. Try to be more open with him, encourage him to be more open.” Chris advised.

“Thanks Chris.” Viktor smiled.

“It’s what I do with my partner in one way or another, if you catch my drift.”

Viktor could imagine the wink that went with that. “Of course. Hey could I ask one more thing of you?”

“Anything for you my sweet Viktor.”

“Yuuri and I plan on getting married. I would like you to be my best man.” Viktor felt happy asking the question.

“Haha finally! Of course Viktor! I would be delighted.”

“Thanks you, Chris.”

“I await your invitation in the mail, Davai!”

Viktor hung up after than and let out a sigh. He felt better talking to his friend and getting some advice. He must have been so caught up in the previous Grand Prix that he ignored everything else. He begun to regret that move. Thinking about his old self made him despise the past a little. He changed after he met Yuuri. The man got himself to open up more where Yuuri kept hiding it.

Putting his phone away, he walked inside and found Yuuri and Phichit sitting at the table talking quietly. Yuuri stood up as soon as he saw Viktor. He watched him rub his stomach for assurance. Tears began to form in the corners of the skater’s eyes.

“Yuuri?” Viktor moved closer to help him in case he was hurting.

“Let’s end this. I want to retire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you guess what Chris was doing?? I know, I'm a sick person.


	26. Retirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was busy all day yesterday. Plus I'm working on another fan fiction.

“You what? Yuuri are you sure?” Viktor was beyond shocked. He thought the man would want to take one last season before fully retiring. He had discussed it with him before. Then he realized that was before they found out about the babies.

“I’m sure. Viktor, this is my future now,” He pointed to his stomach, “ and you are my future now. I won the gold. Once is all I need to be happy. Skating is my life, but it’s time I add a new challenge to it. That’s why I want to retire.”

Viktor sighed and smiled. He walked up to Yuuri and grabbed his hands. Viktor raised them up and kissed them. “I’ll support you in whatever you choose.”

Yuuri teared up again. “Thank you.”

“You two are adorable figuring out your problems.”

The two partners froze remembering Phichit was will there. Yuuri blushed and Viktor laughed a little. They took Phichit back to his hotel and wished him to have a good evening. That night while resting in bed, back at their apartment, Yuuri reseted close to Viktor, happy to have made up a little and got more stuff off his chest. Viktor ran his fingers in his hair to comfort him some more and it also relaxed him.

“How do you want to present your retirement to the media? You know this will also be confirming the pregnancy. Some of the comments and rumors think it’s a fake.” Viktor asked, concerned.

“I know. I’m not as concerned. Not many follow sports athletes after they retire.” Yuuri mumbled, the sleep wanting to take over.

“Are you going to tell him first?” Viktor asked, wondering if Yuuri was really going to go through with it. 

“Yes. I’ll call him in the morning.” Yuuri yawned then fell asleep in Viktor’s arms.

\-------------  
Yuuri’s thumb hovered over the number. He was nervous but when he looked up at Viktor’s encouraging blue eyes, he got a nod from the russian to proceed. He clicked it and held his phone up to his ear. He waited for the ring and the other side picked up.

“Hello!”

“Morooka-san. It’s Katsuki Yuri.”

“Ah Yuuri! How are you enjoying the off season?”

“I am good. Look I don’t know what you’ve heard through the social sites, but I got news.” Yuuri shakily spoke. 

Viktor grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss of encouragement on the cheek. 

“Of course! Luckily you caught me, I’m in Fukuoka for a press conference. We can meet up around 2. Any specific place?” 

“How about the small coffee shop by the train station. Viktor and I will be waiting. See you then!” Yuuri hung up the phone. He leaned back on the couch and let out a small sigh of relief. 

“It wasn’t that bad. Was it?”

“He’s at a press conference in Fukuoka. We need to be there by 2.” Yuuri informed. 

Viktor nodded and they quickly got dressed so they could get to the station and the train on time. Viktor put on a suit and advised Yuuri do the same in case Morooka dragged them to the left over reporters. Yuuri argued that he didn’t have any clothes that would fit him. Viktor felt bad that he kept forgetting. In his eyes, Yuuri was like a god in perfect condition in a wonderful body. He then thought of an idea. He went into the closet and looked through the boxes. He dug around until he found his jacket. He found a nice t-shirt and a pair of nice dress pants. He brought them out to Yuuri and set them on the bed. 

“Viktor, you do realize this isn’t interview material.”

“I know, Yuuri, but you still need to look comfortable. The dress pants show you are still being professional, the shirt sadly we can’t do much, and my jacket is slightly bigger than your’s. Plus it still shows you are mine.” Viktor smiled. “We’ll have to go shopping in Fukuoka after your talk.”

“Alright fine.” Yuuri huffed. 

Viktor left him to get dressed. He slipped on his pants and his band. Next was his shirt that barely fit but still covered his stomach. He combed his hair and when it came to slipping on Viktor’s training jacket, his heart almost stopped. He was going to be wearing a skating legend jacket. He slipped it on, feeling the room and warmth. It smelled of Viktor’s victories and success. He slipped on his glasses and stepped out. Viktor, who wore a suit and tie, was waiting for him in the kitchen.

“You look wonderful. I’ll help you with your shoes.” 

After all shoes were tied, Viktor told the dogs to behave before guiding Yuuri down the stairs and into a cab he already called. The train ride into Fukuoka was a quiet one. Viktor just held his hand for comfort and assurance to help out his nerves. Making a choice big for his career was a huge new step in the life he wants to go towards. Viktor was going to be there for him no matter what. 

They arrived at the station around 1:30. Taking their time to get to the coffee shops, They enjoyed the little town. At 2 they entered the coffee shop and took a seat by the window. It was easier to spot Morooka and anyone else he may bring with him. It wasn’t even a few minutes past 2 that the man entered the coffee shop. He walked up to them and they stood up to greet him. 

“Yuuri!” He went in for a hug and was surprised at the skater. “Did something happen?”

They all took their seat again before continuing. “Not quite. Viktor and I are expecting.”

Morooka’s jaw dropped in surprise. “That’s the first i ever heard. I haven’t really been checking my social sites as I’ve been busy. It must have gotten buried. Well congrats! When is the little one due?”

“End of June, beginning of July. We are excited to meet them.” Viktor smiled.

“Them? As is more than one?” Morooka was curious.

“Twins. Not sure what gender though. We find that out soon.” Yuuri replied. “Which is why they are one of the reasons why I want to talk with you.”

“Of course. If you want me to relay it to the media I can. I got a recorder.”

“That won’t be necessary. I want to tell you first before calling a press conference.” Yuuri took a breath. “I am retiring from skating.”

Morooka stood up in shock. “You’re what? Yuuri you are at your highest peak! You dominated the Grand Prix. I get you got children now, but you still have a few more years in you.”

“Morooka-san. Please sit down.” Viktor smiled. 

The enthusiast sat down. “I’m sorry Yuuri, I shouldn’t be upset. Just are you sure you want this? I know a few reporters I can call in for a private interview.”

“It’s what I want for me and what I want for them. I got my gold medal. Time to move onto my next dream with Viktor.” He looked lovingly at the russian. “Call them.”

Morooka excused himself from the table and went outside to call a few reporters. After about 20 minutes, Morooka returned and asked the skaters to join him outside. They got up and Yuuri reached for Viktor’s hand for comfort. Outside stood three well dressed reporters. They were eager to get the latest skating news. 

“Now as we agreed, you each get one question and you must share your responses. Katsuki-san is only in Fukuoka on a private matter.”

The reporters nodded they had their reporters ready. The first one was a younger woman, sent out to get a good scoop on sports. She shakily began to speak. “Katsuki-san, What is it you brought to our attention this far into the off season?”

“I have news that I want to retire.” He answered confidently. 

The reporters all gasped and made notes on their recorders. The second one was a middle aged man, with his side's starting to turn grey.

“Why have you decided to retire?”

“I want to spend my time with Viktor and raise our children together.” Yuuri responded, love pouring from the comment. 

They made notes and now noticing his weight gain. The third was another man but closer to Yuuri and Viktor’s age. “What are you going to do in the future now that you're announcing your retirement?”

“I want to like like any normal person that has a family. I may encourage my children to take up skating but the choice will be theirs.”

“Alright, that is all the time Katsuki-san has. Please review your answers on your free time and have have a good day.” Morooka ushered the reporters along before returning to the skaters. “So how do you feel?”

“I feel better. I’ll just have to wait for the responses and how far the news travels. Thanks Morooka-san.” Yuuri felt much better. He was glad he got that off his chest and mind. It was now time to move on.

“It’s no issue. You two go have fun and congrats on your future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting will be a lot slower. So please stay tuned. I will try to get a chapter to every day or every other day now. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank you all for the amazing comments. It has encouraged me so much! I didn't think this fic would get this far. Again, thanks! 
> 
> Happy Reading!!


	27. Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is super short. I'm on vacation and I've been distracted. I'll try and work on it more when I return home next week. SO please bear with me. Thanks!!
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve!!

The two skaters walked in silence for a bit after the brief interview with the reporters. It was still a nerve racking event and was still fresh in the air. Yuuri seemed happier in Viktor’s eyes. The man had a bit more energy in his step. Viktor wanted to embrace that energy. He reached around Yuuri’s side and brought him close. Yuuri jumped in surprised followed by an extreme blushing. 

“Where do you want to go?” Viktor asked, waving an arm to point out all of Fukuoka.

“Somewhere that would be ok with people like me.” Yuuri said, a little shy.

Viktor felt bad that his partner still was self conscious about his image. Viktor smiled. He was going to do just that. They walked around the town and breathed in the cool air. They went to several shops and looked around. One they walked into was a pregnancy outfit shop. Yuuri wanted to look at it and Viktor let him. He was just hoping the man wasn’t going to get embarrassed. 

Viktor let Yuuri look around while he went to look at the baby clothes. He looked at the styles and colors. He found it frustrating since he didn’t know what they were going to have. He looked through the shelves and he found two matching light green onesies. They had little skating penguins in them and he fell in love with them. He grabbed them and went to find Yuuri. He navigated the aisles until he found the familiar crop of black hair. As he approached, he noticed that his partner was in dire need of a haircut. It was starting to get too long. 

“Yuuri! Look what I found!” Viktor exclaimed.

Yuuri’s face lit up. “They are adorable! But Viktor, we don’t know what we are having.”

“I know which is why I looked into matching stuff for them.” Viktor shrugged. “Did you find anything?” 

“I pair of elastic pants and a few shirts. Nothing too exciting.”

Viktor understood. There wasn’t much for the men anyways. He was still glad that there was something there for the skater to at least get for the future months. They walked up to the cashier and got checked out. Viktor gladly carried the bag as they made their way to their next destination. 

“I need a haircut.” Yuuri spoke up. “There a shop not far from here. You don’t mind if I get a trim do you?”

“Not at all.” Viktor smiled. He reached for Yuuri’s hand and held it until they got to the shop.

After the haircut, the two returned to the train station, worn out. Yuuri leaned onto Viktor and began to nap. The soft and gentle snores soothed Viktor and comforted him. He wrapped an arm around the man and waited for the train. Just a few minutes before the train arrived, Yuuri woke up with a confused look on his face. His hands flew to his stomach as he felt the bump. 

Viktor became concerned. “What is it? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt. I just had a weird movement.” Yuuri’s face was scrunched in confusion.

“Yuuri! It’s the babies! They are moving!” Viktor realized. 

Yuuri let out a huge sigh. “Oh thank goodness. I thought something was wrong.” Yuuri rubbed his stomach, smiling. 

“They are showing you they are well. Hello you two!” Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s stomach and began to feel the little quivers and pushes. He looked back up at Yuuri and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a perfect day for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Happy Eve Birthday, Viktor!!!


	28. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you thought you were going to have to wait until next week!!! Well my friend is passed out on the couch and my mom was at church so I had time to write. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZA, AND ANY OTHER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE. HERE IS YOUR PRESENT!!

Just as they arrived home, they were welcomed with a mess. The trash was gotten into, pillows tossed about, and toys everywhere. Yuuri let out a loud groan and Viktor went to scold both dogs. Yuuri set the bags into the bedroom while he waited for Viktor to finish yelling in russian. Next he heard Viktor close the crate they used to put the dogs in if they got into trouble since there wasn’t a backyard for them to spend their time out in. 

Viktor then entered the bedroom, red faced. He sat on the bed hands in fists. Yuuri rubbed his back to comfort him. He told the russian that this was practice for the twins. Viktor agreed and seemed to lighten up a little. He left to finish cleaning up the apartment then let the dogs back out. Yuuri began to feel hungry so he decided to cook for the both of them. The silver-haired man argued about it but Yuuri won the argument. 

Not long later the dish was served. It was miso soup. Quick, easy, and tasty when it came to the flavors. Viktor was curious as to why Yuuri chose this dish. Yuuri only ate soup if he wasn’t feeling good and he found this out after asking his mother. 

“Are you alright?” Viktor asked, a little worried. He wondered if it were the babies bothering him.

“I’m fine. It’s just been a cold day.” Yuuri replied, taking a bite of his soup and sipping the broth.

“I see. It is particularly cold.” Viktor replied, also taking a bite. 

Suddenly the lights to the apartment went down. Yuuri jumped at the darkness and stopped mid bite. “Are we having a blackout?”

“I don’t know. There isn’t a storm outside.” The russian tried to observe through the window. 

Yuuri’s phone then began to go off. He got up and went to grab it from the bedroom. He returned and was talking to someone. 

“I see. Alright. We will be fine. Thank you.” He hung up and resumed his spot on by the dining table. “That was Kono-san. Apparently the breaker blew and there won’t be maintenance until morning. So we’ll have to make due.”

Viktor nodded and continued to eat. He finished before Yuuri so he got to feed Makkachin and Kin. The two pups were barking up a storm as they were being fed. Afterwards, as Yuuri was finishing his serving he got more and waited for Viktor to take the dogs out. The task was done by the time he finished his serving. He got up and stubbed his toe on the table hard, causing him to curse. He set his bowl in the sink before trying to walk back to the couch to assess if his foot was bleeding or not. 

The russian returned and let the dogs loose. “Yuuri?”

“In the living room. I stubbed my toe and I’m not sure if it’s bleeding. I don’t see anything.”

Viktor hung up the leashes and attended to the injured man. The man knelt down, taking Yuuri’s precious foot and examined it in the dim light the best he could. He didn’t see anything and declared it still working. Surprising the expecting skater, he began to kiss his toes and working his way up the man’s leg. 

“Viktor? Viktor!” Yuuri was beginning to enjoy what his partner was initiating. Yuuri gripped the couch while he was being kissed up the leg. Viktor moved from his legs to his neck in an instant. Yuuri moaned at the touches and kisses the russian applied to his skin. The man climbed onto his lap, caressing his thighs and head, one hand each. Yuuri pulled the man into a kiss and he could feel himself grow hard at the continuous treatment.

“That fast?” Viktor breathed. 

“I’m pregnant. I get aroused quicker.” Yuuri whispered. 

“Then let me help.” Viktor slipped a hand into his partner’s pants and found the pulsing erection. He gripped it and slowly began to work it. 

Yuuri gripped the cushions and panted as he was being worked. Viktor’s lips were still connected so he made an effort to suck them and bite them in pleasure. Viktor darted his tongue in and out of his mouth while moving faster and faster on the length he held in his hands. 

“Oh god, Viktor.”

“Do you like that?” Viktor asked in russian. 

Yuuri had no idea what he said, but he could begin to feel the other’s excitement too. He wanted to return the favor but he was too dazed to even attempt it. He could feel the build up but something was missing. 

“Viktor, take me.”

“What?”

“Take me. Take me to bed and fill me.” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor followed the demand. He picked up Yuuri and brought him to the bed. He set the skater down gracefully then stripped his pants off. Yuuri got out of his. Viktor made him sit on his hands and knees. Yuuri was now the one in control. Viktor grabbed his lube and lathered himself and Yuuri’s entrance until both were slick. Yuuri gripped the sheets and moaned at the touch of Viktor’s fingers. 

“Just fuck me, Viktor.” Yuuri wanted him so bad, he didn’t think he could beg any more. 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hips and warned Yuuri. He pushed in all the way in one motion and began to move in and out. He handled Yuuri’s erection again and tried to make a rhythm of jerking and pushing. 

“Ah Viktor! VIKTOR!” Yuuri shouted. 

“Yuuri! You are mine Yuuri!” the russian exclaimed, feeling himself getting ready.

“Viktor, I’m going to-” Yuuri let out a loud moan before releasing himself into Viktor’s hand and bed. He felt relaxed but knew Viktor wasn’t quite there yet. 

“I’m almost there.” Viktor made one last move then released himself inside the skater. Yuuri moaned again at the feeling before the two finally collapsing on the bed. 

Both were panting and breathing hard. They just wanted to lay in their mess but the dogs were whining at their door wanting to be let in. Yuuri was exhausted. After having a filling dinner and a dessert, he wanted to clean up and fall asleep. They waited a few more minutes before separating. Viktor then pulled out, Yuuri spilling after him. 

“I’ll go make a bath. Yuuri?”

“Mmhm?” Yuuri opened an eye.

“Are the babies safe after what we did?”

“They should be. I don’t feel anything wrong. I just need to take it easy.”

Viktor nodded and went to run them a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the present!!! Have a good day all!


	29. Other Plans

Viktor groaned at the several texts he received after ending his last class for the day. Yuuri had been craving foods and complaining about his itchy skin once again. For the food, he knew which foods the man was wanting. Besides his mother’s cutlet bowls (which Viktor limited to 1 every two weeks), the man was craving cookies and milk. The cookies he didn’t care what kind as long as they were ones with chocolate. Oreos were the current craze. As for his skin, the lotion was a tad bit expensive and a special brand. It was time he changed that.

The skater changed into his training outfit he used to wear in the competitions. He wore that as his work outfit in case reporters or following him. Luckily there weren’t any waiting for him as he left the building. He walked to the general store and entered. The checkout employee waved him a hello and he smiled back. He went to the cookie aisle and grabbed several containers of different kinds of cookies. He went to grab a basket and after he did, he got new containers of milk as well because he was sure Yuuri had drunken all of it.

Next was the lotions and oils. He looked at the best solutions and came up empty handed. He was going to the regular bottles he would get but cringed at the prices. As much as they were trying to save for the babies, they were going to run out of a good portion if this one brand was still being used. He scanned the rest of the shelves to find a product similar and much more in his price range. He grabbed a few bottles then headed to the counter. The cashier rung him up and bid him a good afternoon. Now was the long walk home. He assumed, Yuuri was already making dinner ready for when he did arrive home. 

Sure enough that was what it was. Both dogs were calmly watching if Yuuri spilled any food on the ground as he moved about the kitchen. Viktor watched his face light up as he walked through the door. Makkachin and Kin greeted him with some barks before he told them to calm down. They went to resume their positions and Viktor was finally able to come into the house. He took off his shoes then slipped into the kitchen and set the cookies and lotions on the counter before assisting Yuuri with any needed help.

“That would be wonderful. I’ve been on my feet all day cleaning the apartment. I just couldn’t sit still today.” Yuuri started up the conversation, asking Viktor to take over while he rested against the counter for a moment.

“You shouldn’t be up so much. Your ankles swell more than an average woman’s. I will give you an ankle rub after we eat.”

“That would be amazing!” Yuuri gave him a kiss before grabbing the bag of stuff he asked for. “You got a new lotion?”

“Yeah. I read the label and it has the same ingredients as the other stuff you get. We can try it tonight and if you don’t like it, I can take the rest back and exchange it for the regular stuff.” Viktor replied, finishing dinner.

“Alright. We can try it.” Yuuri agreed.

Viktor smiled as he dished them up. It was nice to have Yuuri listen to him for one thing about the whole baby mess. Recently Yuuri had been trying to prove Viktor wrong for everything when it came to his health. Viktor argued that it were the articles that were messing with the man’s head. 

The two ate their dinner in silence, the dogs drooling over their food. Kin had actually been improving on her behavior when it came to her dinner time. Makkachin had been doing well to put her in her place. She was in a house of men. Though she was getting bigger with her being around the age of 5 months. All in all she was going to be a good dog to the family. 

Done, Viktor got up and set his bowl in the sink before feeding the dogs. They had taught the young pup that if she was good and didn’t jump onto the table, she would be rewarded by her own dinner. That was going smoothly. After the dogs ate, Viktor let them outside and when he returned, he found Yuuri eating his second helping. He laughed a little, finding it adorable when the man ate. 

“Alright, I think I’m all set.” Yuuri announced from his spot. He got up and set his dish in the sink before joining Viktor on the couch. He sat down and let out a sigh. Though his stomach was still small, he was finding it harder to get up and down off the floor. 

“You okay?” Viktor asked, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I just want this over with. I want to hold them. It’s getting harder to do things, the weight gain is alright since I can easily gain it back, but the moving these two do are making it harder to get comfortable.” Yuuri complained. 

“I see.” Viktor got up to grab a bottle of the new lotion he bought and asked Yuuri before he could rub it on his stomach. The skater waved him to go ahead and Viktor did. He lifted up Yuuri’s shirt and fet bad the poor man was getting stretch marks on the sides. He put some lotion on his hands to warm it up before placing his hands on the belly. As he rubbed the tight skin, he could feel his children kick and stretch.

“Hey, calm down you two.” Yuuri quietly spoke. “Thank you Viktor. This feels really good. It even feels better than the other stuff. Good call.”

“Well I said I would do anything for you, right?” Viktor smiled before leaning up to give a kiss. 

“Right.” Yuuri smiled. “Hey, when were you wanting to have the wedding. I was only hoping for a small ceremony. We invite the group from the ice, my family, your family, and that’s it.”

“A little private ceremony would be lovely. After all your mother did say to me that she wanted us to be married before they arrived.” The russian responded, placing Yuuri’s shirt back down.

“Really? Well mom was all for marriage before children.” The japanese sighed. 

“How about May? A spring wedding.”

“May? Viktor, that’s two months away, how are we going to plan a wedding in a month?” Yuuri sat up, shocked that he would want it so soon. 

“It will be easy. There isn’t that many people, the invitations will be easy, and we can find a small cake. I’m sure we can get married on the ice.”

“Viktor I can’t go on the ice! What if I fall?”

“I’ll be there to catch you. It will be fine.”

“Please, I’d rather be safe. We can get married outside the rink.” Yuuri tried to reason. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry I even suggested it. Your safety and the babies’ safety are important.”

“What day do you want to get married in May?”

“How about May 20th. I think that’s on a saturday.” Viktor suggested.

“That’s perfect.”

Yuuri kissed Viktor and together they planned out the event for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you should find out the genders!!!!!!


	30. Naming Them

Yuuri sat nervously in the waiting room with Viktor. The two of them decided to hold off on finding the genders of their children until Yuuri was 22 weeks. They wanted the two to be a little more developed before finding out the news. He held Viktor’s hand with ease and he himself looked like a wreck. He didn’t get much sleep the night before because of the excitement and this morning he fell asleep on Viktor before their appointment and forgot to take a shower. He quickly washed up and now here he was, hair still partially wet.

“Yuuri, everything will be fine. We are going to love them no matter the gender.” Viktor tried to calm him down. 

Yuuri rubbed his stomach for assurance and felt better by his partner’s words. He could feel his children move and stretch in excitement as well. I still amazed him how the little ones picked up on emotion of the parent. 

The nurse arrived into the waiting room and called for Yuuri. He stood up and Viktor followed close. He was set up in a room to wait and it made his nerves worse. Viktor tried to get him to calm down but it wasn’t working.

“Yuuri there isn’t much to be so worried about. We are going to love them unconditionally. What is you wanted them to be?” Viktor talked calmly.

“I wanted girls. But you wanted boys. I don’t want you to be upset.” Yuuri sniffed, tears beginning to form. 

The stupid hormones had been extra this week. Everything was making him cry and worry over nothing. They made him feel bad for no reason, extra tired which lead to more crying, and anger fits. Viktor was in for a ride. 

“Is that why you are scared, just because I wouldn’t get boys? Yuuri I’m just happy I’m going to raise two beautiful children with you. If you want girls, then I hope they are girls. If they are boys, I hope they are boys! I would be overjoyed if we got one of each.” Viktor rubbed the skater’s back for comfort. 

“I would be happy with whatever we find out. I guess reality is just setting in. Viktor I’m going to be a dad. I never thought I was going to be a dad at my age. We are going to be parents in less than 3 months. We have nothing ready for them.”

Viktor smiled. Yuuri was just being his normal worrying self. “Well we get to find out what we are having today. Kono-san told us to ask her for help in painting their room when we found out right?”

Yuuri nodded. Bless the manager. Though the complex was small, she acted like the favorite aunt to all the occupants. He began to smile a little and Viktor gave him a kiss on the head. They broke apart when the door opened and the doctor came in. They were overjoyed to see the two men and very interested on how the pregnancy was going. Viktor and Yuuri told them was was going on and how everything was progressing. After the check up, they were led to another room that had the scan. 

Yuuri got up onto the chair and laid back. He lifted up shirt and held one of Viktor’s hands. Viktor smiled back and patiently waited. The machine warmed up and once it was, it was time. 

“Now don’t tell us you found another one.” Viktor laughed. 

“I was pretty sure last time there was only two.” The doctor laughed in return. “Now let’s see who’s waiting for us.” The doctor set the scanner on Yuuri’s stomach with the gel and began to move it around on the lower part of his bump. They pointed to the screen and told them which baby was which before proceeding to find the genders. 

“So the closest one, or Baby A, is a girl!”

Viktor jumped up in happiness and Yuuri smiled. Next was going to be the next one. Their little girl was going to have a-

“The second is a boy! Congrats. And I’m setting your due date to the last week in June. They are very healthy.”

“One of each…” Yuuri whispered, heart beating faster with the excitement and love he was going to give the two. 

“We have one of each! Yuuri!” Viktor let go of his hand as he gasped, tears streaming from his eyes. 

Yuuri sat up as fast as he could. He was handed a towel and wiped off his stomach before fixing his shirt and moving to comfort the overwhelmed russian. “Viktor, it’s alright!”

Viktor then grabbed Yuuri into a strong hug. Yuuri tried to get out of it, but Viktor kept weeping tears of joy. He finally let him go when Yuuri lied that he was going to hurt the children. The doctor gave them prints of their children and wished them to have a good day. 

Outside, Viktor kept beaming about the gender reveal. Yuuri felt happy for Viktor but now it was becoming real. A son and daughter. One of each. He stopped in his place, shocked at the news. Viktor didn’t notice his partner was behind him until he was going to show him the photos again. 

“Eh, Yuuri.” Viktor looked back to see the skater crying. His head was in his hands and tears were littering the sidewalk. “Yuuri?” Viktor approached him and waited. He wanted to help but he also didn’t want to upset him further.

“I’m… not… ready.” He sobbed. 

“Eh? Yuuri you aren’t ready for what? I thought you would be happy about the babies today.” Viktor assumed.

“I’m not ready for any of this! I went from a skater to a parent over night. We have nothing but clothes for the babies from that mini shower you threw. We don’t have anything set aside for college, we are still training Kin, we aren’t ready!”

Viktor sighed. He held Yuuri in his arms and waited for his little fit to pass. When it lightened, he held the man’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears. “Yuuri, we can do this. I believe in you. You got determination. There are a bunch of people in the world who have it worse that us, yet they are thriving for their children. They are doing the best they can to provide for their little ones. We are going to do the same. We got a room for them, we got family to help us. We can do this.”

“But, how are we going to get the supplies? We only have enough for a year of supplies, not furniture.”

“Yuuri! Don’t worry about it! I got it covered. We got it covered. Come on, there is a chill. Let’s go have some tea.” Viktor ushered him along with him to get home.

###  
Yuri got home from his studies and had half an hour to do work before he had to go to practice. He was training again for the next Grand Prix. He was going to beat Katsuki’s record and show that he was the better skater. His phone went off indicating a notification from Instagram. He opened it up and was shocked at the pictures. Viktor had posted a new photo of his supposed “children”. Yuri thought he was just faking it since he only seen the one photo a few months before. 

“Tch.” He grumbled. 

The photo was of the sonogram of the “twins”. The caption was an interesting one. Kolya Hikaru & Katya Hikaru Katsuki-Nikforov: June 2017.

He tossed his phone aside and focused on his studies. But it wasn’t long until it went off again. He grumbled and grabbed it again. It was a mass email to him and the other skaters. It was an electronic invitation to a baby shower in the next week:

‘I hate to send this as an email, but Yuuri and I found out the gender to our children. He is super upset we aren’t ‘ready’ for the arrival of them. Sorry this is a last minute thing, but I plan on having him stay with his mother for the week while the building manager and I paint the nursery. 

I would like to hold a shower with just us guys and those friends he made in the Prix. I understand if you are unable to make it. Please only contact me with the situation. I want this to be a surprise.

~V. Nikforov’

“Huh!?” Yuri questioned. He looked at his calendar and saw that his studies stopped for a break next week. He booked a ticket and planned what he was going to bring. He wanted to see for himself if it were a hoax or somehow the two of them got a surrogate to have kids. He responded to the email then returned to his studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get exciting!!
> 
> Just and FYI: I start my winter quarter for college next week. I will try and write up a chapter if I time when that arrives. But for now it's still free posting.
> 
> Russian:  
> Kolya = Victorious People  
> Katya = Pure
> 
> Japanese:  
> Hikaru = Shining Brilliance


	31. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! HERE IS YOUR PRESENT.

Yuuri woke up to a gray room. Clouds had formed overnight promising rain or snow. He grumbled as he tossed back the covers and got out of bed to use the bathroom. It was starting to get hard when going up and down stairs now since he was getting more top heavy. He was greeted by his mother and sister before retreating into the bathroom. 

For the past week and a half, Yuuri had been staying at his parent’s while Viktor and his building manager, Kono-san, were decorating the nursery and baby proofing the house. He didn’t know why it took so long to proof an apartment. But he was getting tired. Viktor only texted him for communication. He didn’t visit him in person while he was stuck at the hot springs. It was boring going to his room, and the downstairs. The hot springs were off limits as per Viktor’s instruction. 

Just the thought of Viktor made Yuuri feel alone, feel unwanted. His hormones had amplified and he was becoming sexually frustrated. He had a new craving at it was Viktor. But since Viktor wasn’t around, he had to pleasure himself. He finished in the bathroom then went to get food for himself. He expected it to be another day in his bedroom trying to catch up on the missing sleep he didn’t get the night before thanks to Kolya and Katya. 

The names they chose, he fell in love with instantly. Viktor brought up the names saying how they were old names from his family. Yuuri thought up a bunch of middle names but came up empty. He then remembered Hikaru from a film he watched. The character was Asian man and had a loving family, not to mention courage. He looked up the meaning of the name and found it to mean ‘Shining Brilliance’. He brought it up to Viktor and he agreed that they could share it, saying that both of their children were going to be bright.

He took a seat at the table and his mother brought out food. It was a simple porridge dish that Viktor set up for him to have for breakfast. What the russian didn’t know was that his mother added flavors to it so the plain taste wouldn’t make him gag thanks to the change of taste. As he ate, Mari joined him. 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” She asked him.

“Yeah, why?” He asked, shifting in his seat. 

“You were moaning for Viktor all night.”

Yuuri’s face grew hot. He could feel his cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

Mari then lightly hit him in the arm. “It’s alright if you miss him. Hell if I had someone that close, I’d mess them too. But if you gotta y’know… Don’t be embarrassed.” 

Yuuri smiled. “Thanks Mari. I just have been restraining myself…”

“I’ll cover ya. Go on. Every man has to feel good once in awhile.” She then leaned in, “And being pregnant doesn’t help.”

Yuuri nodded then excused himself. He went upstairs to his old room and sat down on the bed. He was surprised how aroused he already was just by thinking about what he was going to do. Still feeling embarrassed, he got himself ready. He sat up on his bed and slipped off his pants. He found a bottle that he hid long ago in his room and found it hadn’t expired. Getting ready he had to think. 

His mind wandered to the night he and Viktor shared just 24 weeks before. It was a stormy night in Hasetsu. Though early in October, the weather still had a mind of it’s own. Yuuri had returned from a training session. The Grand Prix was coming up and they had been working hard. Yuuri plunged into the hot spring and was being both cooled and warmed at the same time. The rain felt refreshing while he was being warmed from underneath. 

He sat back and relaxed. But the water was disturbed as it waved around. He opened his eyes to see a blurry shape of the silver haired russian. From what he could see was the perfect form of the figure skater. His broad chest narrowed down at the waist leading into the hips then averaging out into the thighs and legs. It was all muscle. 

“Yuuri! Have a relaxing dip?” Viktor asked, slipping into the water until it hit his chin.

“Mm yeah.” Yuuri replied, leaning back and closing his eyes again. 

“Where are your glasses?”

“They are off for now. The heat fogs them up when I use the springs.”

“Right. I keep forgetting.”

They sat in silence, relaxing in the warmth. The water swished again and when Yuuri opened his eyes, he jumped. Viktor was closer and he had a smug smile on his face. 

“Viktor!”

“Yuuri?” The russian cocked an eyebrow. 

“What? What do you want?”

“I think it’s time to change up our relationship.” Viktor stood up and placed his hands on his hips. 

Yuuri tried his best to keep his eyes on Viktor’s eyes. Yes they were both exposed but Viktor had an eccentric mind. “W-what?”

Viktor then bent down and moved a loose piece of hair out of Yuuri’s face then trailed his hand down the jawline until his thumb landed on the soft bottom lip. He smiled and blinked his crystal blue ones. Yuuri was getting lost in the small touch and gaze of the gems he was staring into. The touch felt warmer than the water and made him shiver. Viktor leaned in to kiss him, their lips touching with such gentleness. Yuuri was still too shocked to move yet he was able to respond with his lips. Viktor pulled away and trailed his hands down Yuuri’s arms and into his hands. He lifted the man out of the water and held him by the small of his back. Their bodies touched and shared an intense heat. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs.” Viktor whispered into his ear.

Yuuri stood in the spring, jaw open with shock as the russian left. The water began to cool in the cold air and it made him shiver. He stepped out and went to go follow. Grabbing a robe to wrap up in on the way, he looked around to see if anyone was watching or if he was bothering any guests. Seeing no one, he made his way through the place and up to his room. He opened the door but didn’t see Viktor. Next he chose Viktor’s room and found the Russian sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

“Viktor?” Yuuri quietly called. 

Viktor turned around and smiled when he saw the japanese man. He got off the bed and walked over to the skater. He took Yuuri’s hands and held them before leaning down to kiss him. Yuuri gladly accepted the kiss this time, taking in every moment. This was odd for his first time being kissed by a man. The one in the springs was a tease. Viktor ran his hands up Yuuri’s arms, making the man shiver. 

The russian turned the japanese towards the bed and lightly brought him to lay down on the soft sheets. Yuuri laid down and was towered over by the man he so admired and looked up to. His features were sharp and his eyes were filled with the potential the man was willing to offer. The kisses then trailed to his neck and Yuuri moaned at the pleasure. Viktor took the sound as an advance in his plan. He trailed until he got to the collar bone. He kissed, sucked, and nibbled on the little bone. Yuuri moaned, begging for it to continue. 

Viktor pulled away for a moment to open up Yuuri’s robe, exposing his whole body to the russian. He smiled as if it were a painting he truly admired. Though Yuuri was a little self-conscious in his own image and that he wanted to cover back up, he sat up and moved back on the bed. Viktor didn’t see it as an adjustment. He saw it as a rejection.

“Oh. I didn’t know. I-I’m sorry.” He handed back the robe. 

Yuuri felt bad. He wanted what Viktor was offering. He saw the russian was blushing and looking away with his arm outstretched with the white robe. Yuuri sat up on his knees and reached for the robe. When he grabbed, he grabbed Viktor’s wrist and pulled him in and onto the bed. 

“Wait-”

Yuuri pulled him into a kiss. “Take me, Viktor.” He whispered into the man’s ear. 

Viktor sat back, cheeks red from the admiration. He slipped off his robe and began his ritual. He began with the kisses again before he prepared Yuuri. He grabbed his bottle of lube he kept in his drawer prepped a few of his fingers. Yuuri turned around to sit on his knees and elbows. 

“Now Yuuri, relax.” Viktor slowly inserted two fingers into Yuuri’s tight ass. 

The man inhaled hard and took the sensation and pressed himself onto Viktor’s hand. Viktor sent in one more finger before it was ready. He went to wash his hand and returned with a condom, ready to insert his full and highly erect self into the skater. Yuuri gripped the sheets, ready for what Viktor planned. He was breathing hard and craved to be filled with Viktor’s sweetness. Yuuri saw the gold wrapper and shook his head. 

“You don’t want…”

“We are guys, Viktor. Nothing will happen, i want you inside me.”

“Yuuri, there is still a chance.” Viktor informed. 

Yuuri thought for a moment. Did Viktor not want kids? Though men had the capabilities to get pregnant, it was still a rare chance. Their bodies were still trying to evolve with the organs to naturally carry a child and give birth. 

“So what if anything happens. It’s now or never. I’d rather have it happen with you than some random person.” Yuuri confessed. 

Viktor sighed and smiled. “I love you too much.” 

He finished getting ready then told Yuuri to prepare for the pressure. Slowly he entered Yuuri’s body. The man below moaned and gripped the sheets as he tried to relax. Viktor began to work his hips and held onto Yuuri’s for support. They moved their legs together then separated and clashed together. They groaned and called each other’s names and rocked the bed. Yuuri came first, making a mess all over the bed. He waited for the man on top to finish and when he came, Yuuri could feel his insides expand and fill with Viktor’s ejaculation. It caused another moan, making both men collapse. 

“That was fantastic.” Yuuri breathed. 

“You were fantastic.” Viktor kissed and wrapped his arm around the other’s waist. One they were relaxed, would they separate. 

##  
Yuuri breathed heavily as he quietly released over himself and the sheets. He rested his hand on the bed. He grabbed a few tissues and began to wipe himself off and slip his pants back on. He would need to take a shower and wash his bedding. His children then began to step on his bladder. He groaned as he gathered his sheet and proceeded to descend the steps to the laundry room. 

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw his partner happily talking to his mom. The silver hair bounced with enthusiasm and cheerfulness. Yuuri was upset that he could have waited a little longer to share a time with Viktor but instead had to work himself to relieve his craving. He was so going to make Viktor pay.

“Ah! Yuuri! I’ve come to take you home!” Viktor waked up to him, happy to see him again.

“You are eating sushi again.” Yuuri spat before going to wash his sheet.

Viktor didn’t know how to respond except to be shocked with his jaw to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE STOP HAVING ME TO WRITE THIS. I ALMOST THREW UP AGAIN. "Its for the readers, its for the reader" I had to chant. Not to mention I had to write this in front of my crush...


	32. Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Viktor is shocked at Yuuri’s attitude. It was directed towards him and it also proved that being gone from him for that long had affected him. He ran a hand in his hair and ran after the man to the laundry room. There he saw the upset partner stuffing his blanket into the wash. Viktor began to feel bad. 

“Yuuri?” He addressed first. 

“Why are you finally back? Painting a nursery doesn’t take that long.” He snapped, not facing the russian.

“Well I also had to build the crib and put the dresser together. I didn’t want you to think you feel useless since you know I was going to make you rest the whole time.” Viktor stated.

“So you decorated it with out me?” Yuuri face him with tears about to drop.

Viktor walked over and hugged him. “No no, I didn’t. I just build the stuff. Kono-san and I had a hard time finding safety parts and the right paint. I got the green you wanted. I made sure it was perfect.” He assured. “But I’m here now to take you home. Kin has missed you.”

Yuuri moved out of his arms to wipe away the tears. He started the washer and waited to feel normal again. 

“Why did you say I needed to eat sushi again? I got sick the last time.”

“You weren’t here!”

“And you knew why!”

“No. You weren’t here. I had to…” He pointed to his lower half.

“Put lotion on?”

“No! I had to fuck myself!” 

“Oh.” Viktor felt really guilty now. “I can tend to you at home if you want me to.”

Yuuri moved past him. “Nope. Sushi will suffice.”

##  
Yuuri could hear Kin barking as well as Makkachin. The two pups were happy to have their ‘mother’ home from being gone for a long time. When Yuuri opened the door, Viktor was behind him to support his back, he was surprised by the occupants inside. Standing in his kitchen/dining area were the friends and competitors from the most recent Grand Prix. Chris and his friend stood by the stove, Otabek and Yurio were sitting at the dining table, and Phichit was waiting by the door. He was even surprised to see JJ there as well. He wondered why he was there. 

“We are on good terms.” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri understood that the russian must have put the guy in his place after the Prix. Besides the guests, the apartment was decorated with simple baby themed decorations. It was a surprise Baby Shower. He stepped in further and Viktor closed the door behind him. Kin yipped and begged for attention so he petted her behind the ears for a moment. 

“Viktor, you didn’t have to.” Yuuri felt touched. He understood why he couldn’t come home earlier since there were other men sleeping in his apartment. 

“How often do we have children after our careers?” Chris piped up. His friend looked annoyed, even slightly offended. Yuuri realized that was Chris’s partner.

“I guess it was time to see if this whole thing was real or not.” Yurio spoke, still not sounding convinced. 

“Oh but it is! I’ve seen his belly! It’s bigger now.” Phichit exclaimed with a smile on his face. 

“Congrats Yuri.” Otabek complimented. 

“They have a bright future ahead of them.” JJ finally spoke. 

“How about we gather in the living room. I just have to show Yuuri the nursery.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and drug him through the small crowd. 

It quieted down and when Viktor opened the door to the babies’s room, he fell in love with it. The light green was just what he wanted, matched with the white furniture. There was even a rocking chair for him to sit in when he would get to hold the babies. It was perfect. All there needed to be was the decoration. Yuuri kissed Viktor for a thank you and they went to join their guests that were waiting for them. 

##

“You all get a few days stay at my parent’s hotel. Free access to the springs as well.” Yuuri thanked and offered. 

Most of them took up the opportunity and gladly accepted. The gifts were piled around Viktor and him. They consisted of clothes, diapers, bottles, bath tub, toys, and blankets. Yuuri was very grateful for their support and caring. He even let them feel his stomach and at that point Yurio was convinced that Yuuri was pregnant with actual human beings. 

For dinner they all went out to a restaurant. Yuuri and Viktor showed up late because Viktor’s dinner was special. The group was scared of Yuuri and sympathetic for Viktor. Though none of the details were told, Yuuri simply stated that Viktor lost a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for this chapter being short. I had better details planned for the chapter but since College picked back up this week, its been hell. I might try to move to only post on Fridays, but that's no promise. Just stay tuned for the next chapter.
> 
> Happy Reading!!


	33. Wedding Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> In order for me to make up a past for Viktor, I had to dip my hand into the dark end. Please don't hate me.
> 
> *Mention of abuse  
> *Homophobic slur
> 
> I added the tags in the fic as well. I am against abuse and I support the LGBTQ community.

Yuuri flipped through the wedding invitations, double checking he had written one to the people he wanted to invite. Viktor was out for the moment walking the dogs. Yuuri wanted to join but his partner insisted he get much rest. He grumbled knowing no matter what he said, he couldn’t change his mind.

He got up off the couch and went to get envelopes and the address book from his desk in the bedroom. As he got up, his children decided to wake up and kick him in the ribs and bladder. He sighed having to put his task on pause. He set the invitations on the counter and went to use the toilet before doing anything else. Upon returning to his task, Viktor returned with the dogs.

“Hello Yuuri!”

Kin waited to be released from her leash and when she was, she ran straight to Yuuri. She jumped up and knocked Yuuri against the couch. Yuuri grabbed onto the couch and landed on his knees. The invitations scattered on the floor.

“Yuuri!” Viktor ran over and helped Yuuri off his knees.

Yuuri hissed at how they stung from the force of falling to them. He could feel his children become more active from the rise in blood pressure and he rubbed his stomach to help calm himself and them down.

Viktor helped Yuuri onto the couch before scolding Kin. He snapped a command not to jump up. The pup cowered and ran to Makkachin who lightly growled at her. It was like he was scolding her too. Makkachin walked past her and went over to Yuuri. He placed his head on his lap and whimpered a little.

“Thank you Makkachin. I’m fine now. Just lost my balance.” Yuuri scratched the dog’s ear for assurance.

“That’s thankfully the last thing she needs to be taught.” Viktor commented as he picked up the invitations. “I see you got them done.”

“Yeah. They were pretty easy and since not many people are coming it was even easier.” Yuuri then sighed as he got kicked again. “Viktor, are you sure there isn’t anyone you wanted to invite? I know you wanted Christophe to be your best man. Are you sure you don’t want to invite Yakov?”

“That old man has enough on his plate. Plus he’s not a wedding guy. He failed in his own marriage.” Viktor set the invitations on the counter and sat next to Yuuri and placed a hand on the round belly to feel his children.

“Is there something bothering you? Usually you are back to normal after scolding Kin.” Yuuri began to worry. The closer they got to the wedding date the more Viktor seemed off. He wondered if Viktor didn’t want to get married at all.

“It’s nothing.” He replied standing up and walking over to the window to look out it.

Outside wasn’t much. Just the spring sun making the world glow a soft yellow. Pink and white cherry blossoms were scattered in the streets and floated through the air. The town was beginning to buzz with tourists and the streets were getting crowded. But that didn’t stop the skaters from going out.

“Viktor. You can tell me what it is.”

Viktor sighed before looking back at his partner. He found the man glowing. His round stomach was clearly visible from the gray tank top he was wearing. His hair was brushed back for when he was working on the invitations and his face was round with the baby weight. He hand a hand placed on it and he could see little movement from their children poking around.

“Vallarie.” Viktor spoke up.

“Who?” Yuuri was now interested in this name.

“My older sister, Vallarie.” He hung his head. “That was the last time I attended a wedding and saw her.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Viktor. Did she pass?”

“Oh no she’s very alive. I just haven’t spoken to her since my Junior Debut.” Viktor moved to resume his spot on the couch.

“You don’t have to talk about her if it bothers you.” Yuuri understood.

“I do. I want you to know about her, I want them to know about her. She’s an ally.”

“What happened to her?”

“My sister is 5 years older than I am. A few months before my junior debut in skating, she was getting married. I never liked the guy she was going to marry. He was good for her as far as I knew but my sister was just good at hiding the bruises. I was a groomsman during her wedding and I was scared the entire time. My sister was being hurt and she didn’t tell me.

After the ceremony, the entire reception went well. My family and his family were enjoying themselves and having a good laugh. I pulled my sister aside and asked why her skin looked off. She had used makeup to cover the spots on her arms. She was claiming to be fine and claimed she loved him. I didn’t have the patience. I ran over to him and cussed him out.”

##  
*15 Year Old Viktor*

“Vallarie, is he hurting you?”

“Oh Vitya, he’s just misunderstood. He’s a good man.”

Viktor couldn’t believe what his sister was saying. The college graduate with a 4.0 was submitting to a lowlife abuser. Viktor looked at his sister. Her silver hair was still pinned up and her ruby dress flowed down her figure. Some of her makeup was rubbed off revealing a deep purple bruise on her left forearm.

“Tch.” He stomped past her and walked up to his new brother-in-law and glared.

“What do you want kid?” He sneered.

“Keep your hands off my sister.” He declared, standing up for her.

“Vitya, stop it.” He heard his sister warn.

“What are you going on about?”

“I have seen what you do to my sister. Leave her alone. This wedding has to be cancelled.”

The man laughed before leaning over him. His new brother in law was an ex russian military idiot that had a nice outside appearance but terrible background. His suit was tight from his big build. His eyes were dark with secrets that he was going to hell with. Yellow teeth matched the snarl that occupied his mouth and he wasn’t afraid to scare off any one.

“It’s death due us part, kid. Or did you not listen at all. Besides, she loves me. Right?” He asked his sister that was standing behind him.

Viktor’s eyes widened when she nodded as she looked away. Viktor returned his eyes to his enemy and pushed him back. He stumbled and knocked into a family friend and had wine spilled on his suit. He advanced back and grabbed Viktor by his ponytail.

“Ah! Put me down!” Viktor swung and tried to kick the man. The entire floor stood in silence as this fight was happening. He reached a hand out to his sister who looked away again. Viktor couldn’t stop crying as he was being dragged by his hair and tossed outside in the dirt. He landed hard and hit his eye. As he scrambled to look back at the doors he spotted his sister holding back tears.

“Queer!” He spat.

“I’m sorry Vitya.” His sister mouthed.

“I will skate for you!” Viktor promised. “I’ll do it for you Vallarie!”

##  
“After I won my debut, I got a letter in the mail from Val. She had written how proud she was of me. But the letter was so small, I couldn’t tell if she was doing anything. I haven’t heard from her since.”

Yuuri was in tears by the end of the memory. He hugged Viktor and he tried to comfort the russian. After he wiped away his tears, and held hands.

“That’s why I wanted Katya to have her name. It was Vallarie’s middle name. Val was one of the reason’s why I started to skate and who I am. She kept my secret that I wasn’t straight for so long. He probably found out after hearing us talk. My family wasn’t as accepting after they found out too.” Viktor said.

“I want to invite her.” Yuuri declared.

“What? Why? She probably won’t be able to make it no thanks to the bastard.” Viktor crossed his arms.

Yuuri felt defeated. He thought of his own sister. No matter what Mari did or would turn out to be, He still would have wanted her to know she was going to be an aunt. He told Viktor and he sighed. He went to find her address and left Yuuri to take care of the rest. He decided to go out and get food. Yuuri didn’t think this would bother the skater this much. He felt a little guilty. Nonetheless he still got a piece of paper and an empty invitation and begun to write.

_Dear Vallarie,_

_You may not know me, I don’t expect you to. My name is Katsuki Yuri. I recently heard a story about a departing of a close friend of yours. It has come to my attention that I, along with your friend, would like to meet up with you over a cup of tea._

_On the other hand, I would like to remind you that your friend is secretly hoping you would attend our wedding. Yes, I said wedding. He proposed to me a few months ago. More information is enclosed in the invitation._

_We hoped you could join us on our joyous day or maybe even before then. I would love to get to know you._

_~Yuri_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I finished my homework and decided to reward myself by writing another chapter!! Hope you liked it.


	34. Vallarie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a week after the last one.

“Alright! You all did well. You can skate around for the next 5 minutes before your parent’s pick you up.” Viktor dismissed his class and the children excitedly dispersed. 

“You did well Viktor.” Yuuri complemented from his spot on the bench. 

“Thanks, Yuuri.” Viktor went to sit down next to him. 

After a boring week in the house, Yuuri asked to watch one of Viktor’s classes. On Saturdays he taught the younger kids and in his class were the triplets. He enjoyed spending time with his friend’s kids and Yuko was happy to see him. Yuuri leaned back against the wall and smiled. He imagined his kids playing and skating on the ice when they got to the appropriate age. He hoped they would want to be skaters just like their parents. But he wasn’t going to pressure them. 

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor asked, getting close. 

“Just how they would be on the ice.” Yuuri rubbed his stomach.

“10 weeks left.” Viktor was going to kiss Yuuri but was broken up by a cry. One of the kids slipped. Viktor shot up and went to go help out.

Yuuri stood up and leaned against the barrier. Yuko entered the corner of his vision blushing. He smiled too, knowing what her thoughts were. He watched as Viktor overlooked the upset kid. It was a little boy who landed on his back side. The other kids hovered wondering if their friend was alright. Viktor helped the boy up and he smiled, feeling better. He then instructed that the kids should go put their shoes on. One by one the students got off the ice then wobbled over to the change room. 

In the other room Yuuri could hear the children shout in excitement as they saw their parents. Yuuri smiled as Viktor went to greet the parents. He sat back down and waited. Yuko went with Viktor, leaving him alone. Yuuri looked at the empty ice. He imagined himself skating again and making another Grand Prix debut. His thoughts were interrupted by a set of footsteps. He looked over and saw a woman with black hair and a little girl the age of seven with silver hair. 

The silver hair on the little girl looked much like Viktor’s. Suspicion was starting to get to him when he looked at the both of them. Did Viktor have a life before him? No. He was sure Viktor would tell him. 

“W-we don’t have an open class right now.” Yuuri spoke, a little nervous. He shouldn’t be so quick to judge. Maybe the little girl wanted an autograph from him or Viktor. 

“Oh!” The mother gasped. “My apologies.”

“Can I help you with anything?”

Yuuri heard Viktor’s voice behind the two and when they turned around Yuuri heard his partner gasp in surprise. 

“Vitya?” The woman spoke.

“Val!” Viktor ran up to the woman and gave her a hug. He was taller than her and he seemed to cover up her entire frame. 

Yuuri then began to feel guilty. He assumed this woman was an ex lover. He shook his head to clear the thought. How rude of him. He watched as the two siblings let go of each other and wipe the tears from their faces. Viktor then turned Vallarie to introduce her to Yuuri. 

“Hello. I’m Vallarie.” She held out a hand. 

Yuuri stood up and instead gave her a hug. He was tearing up after seeing Viktor so happy. “Yuuri.”

He let her go and she blushed. 

Viktor then knelt down and became face to face with the little girl. “Hello, I’m Viktor.”

The little girl jumped and ran behind her mom. Viktor must have realized something. She was afraid of men. He stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Val responded in russian. “She’s shy.”

“Are you hungry? The trip must have been long.” He returned in Russian.

Yuuri was curious of what they were saying. He waited patiently until he got a smile from Viktor. He explained that he wanted to take them to his mother’s restaurant. Yuuri smiled and agreed. He had wanted a pork bowl and it was the right time since the last one. Viktor called a cab and he helped with his sister’s bags. When they arrived at Yu-Topia, the little girl got excited.

“Mama!”

“That’s right! We are visiting the hot springs.” Val responded in her native accent.

Viktor helped everyone out and inside. Yuuri immediately went to use the restroom while Viktor went to find a room for his sister. Hiroko and Toshiya were excited to see Viktor with family. They happily set up a room for the two of them and Viktor let them settle. He went back downstairs and saw Yuuri waiting for him. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked, rubbing Viktor’s back as he sat close to him. 

Viktor teared up. “She’s so different. She’s independent.”

“You mean?”

“Yeah. If he was still there, he wouldn’t have let her go.”

They were interrupted by footsteps coming from the stairs. Slowly Vallarie peeked around the corner and sat by them across the table. Mari served them as if they were normal customers and let them be. The table was filled with semi comfortable silence. Yuuri felt fine, it was the siblings who were a bit awkward. Yuuri gave Viktor a nudge to encourage him.

Just as the russian cleared his throat, she spoke up, tears welling from her eyes.

“I’m sorry Vitya. I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for myself.”

Viktor gasped, thoughts going blank on how to respond. 

“But he’s gone. I had to protect Vikky. She didn’t deserve it.”

“What… What did he do?”

“He was gentle to her. And used me. I had enough.” She continued to cry

“I wish I could have done something. Instead I ran away.” Viktor responded, looking down at his lap, regret washing over him. 

(Yuuri doesn’t know how to react since their conversation is in russian. He just rubs Viktor’s back for comfort.)

“You did! You did Vitya!” She exclaimed, putting her hands on the table and leaning forward. “Stay Close to Me. I heard it. I heard it while I watched.”

“You watched me? You watched me skate?”

She nodded, smiling. “It was the only connection he let me have with you. I watched in silence and celebrated in my mind and heart. I finally heard you in your latest Grand Prix. He did too. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. I took Vikky and left. I’ve been trying to find you since.”

“Val.” Was all Viktor said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He moved to the other side of the table and gave her a hug and held her in his arms. “I’m sorry I didn’t find you. I’m sorry for all the pain you went through. I’m sorry for everything.”

“I’m sorry for not listening. I’m sorry for everything too.” She cried back. 

There were footsteps on the stairs again and the little one peeked her head around the corner. 

“Mama?”

Viktor let go of his sister and let the little girl go to her mom. He smiled as he watched her explain small details before speaking in some english. 

“Vikky, this is Uncle Vitya.”

“The one on tv?” She whispered back.

“Yes. He’s the one on tv.”

Vikky looked back at Viktor and smiled. “Hello.”

“Nice to meet you Vikky.” He held out a hand and she took it, shaking it. She giggled before returning her attention to her mother. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri spoke, hoping he didn’t ruin the moment. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor jumped into partner mode. 

“Can you help me up, I have to use the restroom again.”

“Okay!”

When Yuuri was gone, Val asked about him. Viktor explained how he was a professional skater too and that he coached him on their final year. They fell in love and are now having a family together. He explained the wedding and how they were going to deliver the babies. He even told her how they were naming their daughter after her. She was touched and responded how she named her daughter after Viktor. 

Upon Yuuri’s return, they ordered food and had a good time. It wasn’t long after a little game of chase between Viktor and Vikky that she fell asleep. Viktor helped put her to bed then took Yuuri home. Yuuri held his hand on the ride back and fell asleep. Viktor woke him up and helped him up the stairs before getting him settled in bed. Luckily the dogs didn’t make a mess of the house while they were gone. He quickly fed them and let them out before joining Yuuri in bed. 

Viktor tried to fall asleep but couldn’t. He knew after Yuuri told him he sent her a letter. But how did she find her way here? If she wasn’t at the address Yuuri sent it to then how did she find them? He tried to close his eyes but he just couldn’t. He looked over at Yuuri and his stomach. He moved closer and snuggled his unborn children, hoping they would help ease his mind. He placed a hand but didn’t feel them move. He assumed they were asleep too. He closed his eyes one last time and had a restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this will be the last chapter probably until next weekend unless I can get space after finishing English homework. Sorry if it's not what you wanted for doesn't fit.


	35. Vikky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my english homework so here's a fluffy chapter!!

“Yuur-i!”

Yuuri opened his eyes to see the young girl in silver hair and bright green eyes were in his face from the edge of his bed. He blinked his eyes then reached for his glasses that sat on the night stand. He sat up and yawned. He looked over to see the little girl in a blue dress and white socks on. Her hands were behind her back as if she had something to show him.

“Vikky. What is it?”

She handed over the paper and then ran out. He sighed before reading the paper.

_Yuuri,_

_Sorry to leave you with Vikky for the day. I had to help Val with paperwork to get her citizenship here. It’s going to be a long process so it will be the first of many days. We will get Vikky in soon too._

_I know you have an appointment today. Val said it would be a good experience for Vikky to look at her little cousins. I will make it up to you._

_Just don’t make me eat sushi again._

_< 3 Viktor_

He set the letter aside and got out of bed. He had to use the restroom but needed to check up on the girl first. He left his bedroom and waddled to the living room. He found the girl coloring and watching some cartoon on the tv. He smiled then went to use the bathroom. Upon returning, she was still in her spot. He walked over and sat down on the couch and just watched over her.

“Why did you wake me up Vikky?” He asked, hoping to strike a conversation with the 7 year old.

“Uncle Vitya told me to.” She replied, quietly.

“Oh really?” Yuuri raised a brow.

He then heard his phone go off in the kitchen. Viktor put his charger in the kitchen so he could get sleep instead of being up all night on his phone. It helped. He just wanted to know what was going on in the skating world. He pushed himself off the couch and walked over to get his phone. It was a text from Viktor asking him if he read the letter. Yuuri sent a quick reply then walked back over to Vikky.

“I have a doctor’s appointment today. The doctor is going to be checking how my babies are doing.” Yuuri told in a simple way.

“You are having baby?” She stopped coloring. “Boys have no baby.”

Yuuri admired her lack of knowledge. “They can, it’s just very special when they do.”

“Oh. Uncle Vitya says they cousins.”

“They are your cousins yes.”

Vikky then stood up and placed her hands on his stomach and tried to examine it from her height. Her head met with the round belly so there wasn’t much to see. She jumped back though when one of the twins kicked and it tapped her hand. She was really fascinated then.

Yuuri chuckled and rubbed her head. He then pointed to which baby was where. “The one closest to the bottom is Katya and the one over here on the other side is Kolya.”

“Cool!”

“I have to go change. I’ll be done in a few minutes. My sister Mari will be here soon. She’s going to take us to the doctor’s.”

“Okay.” She agreed, returning to her coloring.

Several minutes later Yuuri emerged from his room wearing a black shirt, his skating jacket, and grey sweats. He helped Vikky to her jacket then together they carefully made it down the stairs to where Mari was waiting for them.

“Good morning, Mari!” Yuuri greeted.

“Good morning!” Vikky added.

“Morning. Nice to see you Yuuri. Do you need to go anywhere else besides the appointment? Mom needs me back as soon as this is over.”

“No I don’t have anything else. Viktor just wants me to rest.”

“Okay.”

Everyone got into the car and off to the clinic they went. Mari stayed in the waiting room with Vikky until Yuuri returned from the visit. He had a big smile on his face and pictures in hand. After he was dropped back off at home, he made a quick snack for Vikky before calling Viktor. The russian didn’t pick up but he left a message to call him back.

“Thank you for watching me, Yuur-i!”

“It’s no problem.”

Yuuri took a seat on the couch and began to relax. It wasn’t long until he began to fall asleep. Soft snores came from him and he stirred a little when he felt something be draped over him but he was too tired to open his eyes. He didn’t wake until he heard Makkachin and Kin barking at the door. He told them to be quiet but the door opened. Viktor and Valarrie were home.

Viktor walked over to the couch and saw a sleepy eyed Yuuri and his belly covered in the little girl’s jacket. Val went to inspect the bedroom and found Vikky snoozing in his bed. He laughed and sat next to Yuuri’s head, stroking his hair.

“Progress is coming along for Val.” Viktor quietly spoke.

“That’s good.” Yuuri mumbled a little. He then saw his stomach and laughed. He took off the jacket and sat up, folding it. He set it aside and stretched in his seat.

“So what did the Doctor say?” Viktor excitedly pestered.

“They said that the babies are growing at a good rate and are going to be on the bigger twin size. Katya is already head down and Kolya is working his way down too. Both are very active.” Yuuri explained.

“Thats wonderful!” Viktor gave him a hug and placed kisses all over his belly. “Papa loves the both of you and he can’t wait to meet you!”

The babies kicked and wiggled when they heard their father’s voice. Kolya then kicked Yuuri hard in the stomach, causing Yuuri to lean forward and try to breathe. Viktor began to worry and Yuuri assured him that he was fine. Their son was just too excited for a moment.

“Where’s Vikky!?” Yuuri remembered looking around the room.

Viktor laughed. “She fell asleep in our bed. Val is with her.” Viktor then gasped.

“What?” Yuuri shrugged.

“Your ankles! Were you on your feet longer than you should have?” Viktor glared at Yuuri.

“I only went to the doctor’s and made a snack for Vikky.”

“That that’s how I’ll make it up to you. I’ll rub your feet, shoulders and back. You are going to feel so relaxed.”

Yuuri smiled. Viktor lept forward and gave Yuuri another hug, this time showering the man in kissed. Yuuri laughed and tried to escape but Viktor had a good hold of him. Looks like Yuuri was at a loss but at least he was getting treated later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a thing on tumblr that fan fiction writers enjoy it when people draw fan art of their works. I would love it if people ever did that!! So I have an idea. If you would like to draw fans art of the fic, i want you to predict what the twins are going to look like. There's no prize, I just want to see what you think and see the amazing talent!! if you want me to see it post it on twitter or tumblr and just tag me!
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments!! You are all the best!!!
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> Twitter:@Gryffindor_DOS  
> Tumblr: gryffindordetectiveofstarfleet3


	36. Wedding Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. This is all that was in my brain to squeeze out.

May 15th: 5 days before the wedding.

Yuuri waited in the bench while Viktor was trying on the colors they picked out for the wedding. They had decided that a tan suit with blue vest and tie would fit perfectly for them. Yuuri loved the colors while Viktor picked out the style. Finally Viktor popped out from behind the changing curtain and looked stunning. The blue complimented his eyes and the tan met with is hair like sand and glass. Yuuri leaned forward with a smile on his face, amazed at how beautiful the man looked. 

A feeling then hit Yuuri. As the tailor was measuring Viktor and making the adjustments he felt jealousy. His children fought for space in his stomach reminding him of his weight. He saw the perfect figure Viktor had. The long legs, slim torso, thin arms. Yuuri envied him. Viktor must have caught his gaze. 

“Yuuri, are you ok?”

Yuuri shook his head and put on a fake smile. “Yeah. Just tired.”

Viktor didn’t say a word. The tailor instructed him to go change while he got Yuuri ready. Yuuri didn’t feel like changing. He felt gross. His ankles were already swollen, back was aching since the day before, his stomach feels like it’s about to burst, he didn’t want to. He went into the stall next to Viktor and then began to change. His balance wasn’t good and he had to hold the wall for support. Just trying to get one leg into the pants was making him winded. But he managed. The pants didn’t button up like the tailor said they would. Next was the shirt. He slipped it on and began to button it. The last one was the one just above his poking out belly button. Luckily he wore an undershirt so when the tailor looked at him he didn’t have to see his rashy skin and stretch marks. The vest didn’t fit either. There was no use with the jacket. 

Yuuri just wanted to cry. ‘No. Pull yourself together, for Viktor.’ He sniffed then waddled out to see the other men. But as he walked out he looked like a mess. Tears were now flowing down his cheeks. He wanted to go home. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor ran over and hugged him. Yuuri didn’t hug back. “Yuuri?” Viktor let him go.

“I don’t want to get married.” Yuuri cried. 

“What? I thought you were excited.” Viktor grabbed a hand. 

“Not like this, please.” Yuuri cried. “I look fat, I hurt all over, I’m tired. I’m done, Viktor.”

Viktor understood. Yuuri was just exhausted. Maybe changing the ceremony would be better for the both of them. They could get settled, the twins could grow a little, Yuuri could feel more confident in himself. Viktor smiled and brushed the messy hair out of the younger one’s face. 

“Okay. We can postpone it. I’m sure Kolya and Katya would love to see their fathers best dressed for their wedding.”

Yuuri looked up to face Viktor. “Really? You would do that?”

“Of course. I’d do anything for you.”

Yuuri then hugged him. “Thank you Viktor. Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s go get you changed. I’m sure Makkachin and Kin would love to see you.” Viktor helped Yuuri change back then the two headed home. 

Viktor told the tailor Yuuri’s normal size and have them ready by September. Yuuri had told him that he would be ready by then. Viktor understood and was even more excited to see his well fitted partner and their two beautiful children in the small ceremony they dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 700 kudos!! It really means a lot. Also thanks so much for the fan art of the Victuuri twins. Its really awesome, not to mention adorable!!!!!
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> **Edit**  
> Please check out a "work" I posted regarding my situation in posting. Thanks!!


	37. Skaing Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, please take time to read my "work" on how I'm going to be posting.

“So you aren’t going to marry Yuuri?” Vikky asked, a little bummed out. 

Viktor and Yuuri returned from their fitting to find Vikky coloring while her mom was taking a nap in their bedroom. Makkachin and Kin were resting in the living room and for once didn’t jump up to greet them. She was so excited to see them that she herself greeted them at the door after she gave them each a hug then resumed her spot in the living room. She would ask them questions about the fittings and the wedding. 

Viktor admired her enthusiasm. But he sat down to tell her the wedding was going to be a bit longer away. “Not yet. You see, Yuuri and I want Kolya and Katya to be there.”

“Oh. But aren’t they in Yuuri’s tummy?” She wondered.

“Yes they are. They got a little ways to go before we get to see them.”

“Okay. I want Yuuri to be happy too.”

Viktor smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. He then got up and at the same time, Yuuri was exiting the bathroom. He looked tired and sleepy. Viktor helped him to the couch. Yuuri propped his feet up and Viktor offered to rub them. The tired man agreed and fell asleep soon after the russian began to work his magic. Viktor relaxed until his bedroom door opened and Val came out to greet them. 

“Vitya. You’re home.”

“Yeah. He wasn’t feeling well.” Viktor whispered back in russian. 

“I was hoping to talk to you.” Val asked. 

Viktor nodded and slowly moved out from under Yuuri’s feet. He followed his sister back to his bedroom and she closed the door. 

“So what is it?” He asked.

“I found a place for Vikky and I. It’s not far from the ice castle thats a ways away. I toured it and it’s affordable. Plus it’s only a few minute walk from work.”

Since Vallerie and Vikky came to stay in Japan, Viktor had been helping her find work, get her citizenship, and a place to stay. Since her job paid really well, she was able to afford a small apartment that she and her daughter could share. 

“That’s wonderful!” Viktor congratulated, giving his sister a hug. 

Val blushed. “I’d also like to ask you for a favor.”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Can you teach Vikky how to skate?” Her question came so sudden.

Viktor gasped in surprise. Where was this all of a sudden? He smiled at his sister’s request. 

“When you're not around, she goes on and on about Uncle Vitya. How she met her hero and idol. She would practice the arm movements when her father wasn’t around. She would pretend to be you. Skating is in her blood. So please, take her and teach her.”

Viktor laughed. “Ok ok, I’ll take her. I’ll give her private lessons.”

“Thank you!” Val hugged her little brother and shed a couple of tears. 

##  
“Where are we going? What about Yuuri?” Vikky was dressed in a spring outfit picked out by her mother. It was made up of a pink shirt and white skirt with pink tights. The 7 year old’s hair was also tied up into a ponytail so it wouldn’t be in the way.

“Your mother has asked me for a favor.” Viktor smiled, looking down at the little girl that was holding his hand.

She then saw the building and was curious. “Mama took me here when he first got here.” Then it clicked. “Do we get to skate!?”

Viktor laughed. “That we do.” 

He opened the door and found a few teens and Yuuko at the counter working. He nodded then proceeded to the counter. He asked for the right size of skates and Yuuko handed them over. Viktor helped Vikky into her skates and joined her. The girl was wobbly at first but soon got the hang of it. She had fun skating around and trying to mimic Viktor’s old moves. When she asked Viktor to teach her some of his moves, he was touched. Usually the students he taught, besides the triplets, didn’t know who he was. So it was easy to slide by with the teachings. 

“Maybe some day. Right now you need to get the basics.” He responded. 

“Alright.” She gripped the wall for support until she asked if she could watch one of his performances.

“You what?”

“When you were in Russia with Yuuri, I saw him skate. I was hoping you would skate too. I’ve always wanted to see you skate in person. Mama said that if i was nice and asked you would.” She looked down as if she was regretting her question. 

Viktor knelt down. His sister taught her daughter that love can come in many forms. She taught Vikky that skating was an art of love. Now he understood. Val wanting him to teach Vikky that love. He smiled. 

“I would love to.” He gave her a hug then helped her onto a bench high enough for her to see. He fished out the radio player and grabbed a cd copy he left in a safe spot in the rink. He put it in and began his prix winning routine, “stay close to me.” He could see her smile and anticipation on her face as he worked his routine. When the number ended, she cheered, laughed and clapped her little hands.

Viktor imagined two other children sitting with her. Both little ones, boy and girl, also cheering him on. He couldn’t wait for the day when his two were supporting him. But what thought was even better was him and Yuuri supporting both of them as they won their golds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll post next.


	38. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short little chapter since I didn't have homework. Enjoy!

Yuuri felt a small pain in his back. He was lying on his left side so his kids could relax but his body had other plans. The fake contractions were fooling him once again it was becoming quite a bother. At 34 weeks we already wished Viktor to just end his misery so he could see their children. But the russian only rubbed his back and told him they will arrive in a month. That seemed too far for him to even wait for. 

Katya kicked him once again which riled up Kolya. The sibling rivalry was already beginning and Yuuri knew it was going to be a handful. He shifted in beck, waking Viktor in the process. He somehow knew what the parent was going through and becak to rub his back. It wasn’t really helping. He kindly shrugged off Viktor and made his way to the bathroom. 

On his way back out, he felt dizzy. He tried to grip the wall, but landed back, hitting his head on the ground as he went. He managed to make a sound before losing consciousness.

Bright lights shone in his eyes as he was coming to. He blinked away the brightness and looked around to where he was. He looked in the direction of where the light came from and found a much relieved doctor and a red eyed Viktor. The colors on his partner’s face were still a blur but the man was close enough to see that he had been crying.

“Good to see you finally awake, Katsuki-san. I am Dr. Sato” The doctor spoke up. She was a different doctor that the one he normally saw on his appointments. Her graying hair and slightly wrinkled skin assumed she’d been in the game for a long time and longs for the days of retirement. 

“What happened?” He asked, voice hoarse.

“You fell in the bathroom and it your head pretty hard on the tile. Makkachin and Kin whining at the door woke me up. They saved you.”

Yuuri blinked. He then reached for his belly after realizing he hadn’t felt the twins move. 

“Don’t worry Katsuki-san. Both your children are fine.” Dr. Sato then made notes in her chart before continuing. “But after this fall, you are most likely to have it happen again. It’s not your fault. You just have a different case than most women or other men who have been in your shoes. I am going to be taking over as your doctor for the remaining four weeks of this pregnancy and I am admitting you to hospital bed rest for the time being. If you do well, we may release you before the scheduled delivery.”

Yuuri nodded understanding. 

“One thing that concerns me is your son. He showed signs of stress when we administered you. Resulting in this I am revoking what I said and you will remain here until delivery. Though he is still strong, big sister isn’t going to let up.”

Yuuri felt his hand being grasped by Viktor. He looked over and saw the love and support he was receiving from the russian. Yuuri himself felt relieved when he finally felt his son kick, moving the entire belly that stuck out from the sheets. Viktor chuckled as did the doctor. 

“I’ll leave you two to rest. Just push the button and a nurse will assist you.” Dr. Sato nodded then left the two alone. 

As soon as she left, Yuuri teared up. Viktor instantly became worried. “Yuuri, what is it?”

“I’m sorry I made you worry. I should have been more careful.”

“Shhh, katsudon, you just gave me a little scare is all. You still made a sound when you were moved into the ambulance. I knew then you were fine. I just cried because if you were still you and the twins had to come early, you wouldn’t be awake to see it.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s hand, new tears flowing.

Yuuri calmed and smiled at his generosity. He thanked Viktor for being there and then claimed that he was a bit hungry. Viktor laughed and went to see if he could get him some jell-o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on stopping this at 40 chapters. Next chapter will be the birth and then the last chapter will be an epilogue. I wanted to go further than this but because of my english class, i won't have all the time in the world until summer, and then again, i'll most likely be working because i'm an adult that needs to grow up? lol.


	39. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray!! A new chapter!! I told you I wasn't going to abandon it!!

Sunlight filtered through the thick tan curtains. A little sliver poked Yuuri in the eye, waking him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before letting out a huge yawn. The urge to use the restroom hit him in the bladder as one of the twins turned in his stomach. He groaned as he tossed back the sheets and stepped onto the freezing tile. A shiver ran up his spine, making him walk faster to the bathroom. 

After relieving the urine that sat in his body he walked back to bed and flipped his phone open. He sent a quick text to Viktor letting him know he was awake. He spotted the time on the slow clock that rested above the doorway. Yuuri came to resent the clock and its constant ticking that kept him up most nights. It read 9am. Right on time.

The door opened revealing a nurse he was beginning to call a friend. She was wearing the traditional blue scrubs and had her blonde hair tied back. Her brown eyes were always full of support for mothers. She entered and checked Yuuri’s vitals. 

“Did you sleep okay Katsuki-san?” She asked, smiling.

“I could have slept better. They didn’t fall asleep until 1 this morning.” Yuuri laughed.

“Well you’ll be able to go home today and await the date. It’s only two weeks away.” She went and opened the curtains. The summer sun was shining bright illuminating the room with the blink of an eye.

“I know. I just want to meet them.” He rubbed his stomach, hoping they would arrive sooner rather than later. 

The nurse walked back over to his bed and helped him back out. It was the usual routine. She’d greet him in the morning and they would walk to the lunchroom. But Yuuri had a feeling that he shouldn’t move so much today. He couldn’t shake it off. And he was right. The moment he got off the bed, he earned a sharp kick to the stomach. The breath was knocked out of him and he fell to the floor. 

Something was wrong. 

The nurse helped him to his feet and he lied that he was fine. One of them had kicked him hard and was now moving around a lot. He felt his stomach and his stomach felt oddly lower and only one side was struggling. It was Katya’s side. 

“Katya, there is no need to move so much.” Yuuri spoke aloud. 

Usually Kolya would respond to his sister with a shove but there was nothing. 

“Kolya?” A pain then shot up his back and moved to his front. He gripped his stomach and dropped to his knees again. 

“Katsuki-san!” The nurse cried. “I’ll go get the doctor.” 

The nurse helped him into his bed and as she left he sent a text to Viktor. “ITS TIME.”

##  
Viktor was in the middle of the grocery store browsing the jam when he felt the buzz in his pocket. He smiled, ready to see the cute message Yuuri sent him. His heart stopped when he read the message he got instead. In bold letters:

ITS TIME.

Viktor dropped his basket and ran out the store. Luckily the hospital was only a half hour train ride away for normal people. He wished the ambulance was here to whisk him away sooner. On the train he shook his leg nervously and periodically checked his phone. Others around him looked uneasy and he flashed them a weak smile. As the train arrived at the station, he bolted off the bus and almost tripped. He ran to the hospital, past strangers, past fans, but to him it was a blur. 

Viktor’s mind was set on his family. He wanted to jump into action and save Yuuri from the pain, hold his children in his arms and protect them from the entire world. He was finally a dad. 

He was out of breath as he stormed through the hospital entrance. He leaned against the counter to catch his breath before asking the nurse to give him access to the maternity ward. He didn't need to ask but in case they moved him, he needed to know. 

“Katsuki-San just got moved to ER.”

“ER? He's having babies!” Viktor questioned.

“I don't know, I just know his whereabouts.” The nurse responded, almost frightened.

“I don't have time.” 

Viktor walked into the direction and walked the hall looking for Yuuri’s room. He found it and saw Yuuri lying on an operating table with his eyes wide. Viktor placed a hand on the window and smiled. It was like watching television with Yuuri as the star. The skater’s eyes then darted to his direction and he seemed to say something. One of the nurses picked up then left the room.

Viktor got a little spooked when the door opened. The nurse Yuuri spoke too was poking her head out.

“Are you Nikiforov-San?”

Viktor nodded.

The nurse exited the door and beckoned him. “Follow. The doctor is already starting the surgery. You need to be sterilized.”

##  
Yuuri felt numb. He was a little woozy from the drugs and his world was a blur without his glasses. He was so transfixed by the lights that he didn't see the figure in the window. But when he looked in the direction he saw a brown and gray shape standing there. To him it looked like Viktor. He called for a nurse and asked them to bring him in. He stated the name so they wouldn't get suspicious.

He watched him leave and he waited. It seemed like an eternity until the doctor began to make the incision into his stomach. When he stood up to get food with the nurse, his stomach had shifted with the weight and the umbilical cord wrapped around Kolya’s neck. Katya kicked making it tighter and so they decided to do an emergency c-section.

Yuuri closed his eyes as he was being cut into and moved around. He could barely feel his children and he only hoped for their safety. The doctor then announced he found the first baby and took it out. As the loud cries erupted into the room, Viktor had entered the room, moving to Yuuri’s head.

“It's Katya! I made it in time for Katya!” He exclaimed quietly, kissing Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. 

The doctors moved quickly to remove their little girl and find their son. As they pulled him out the room was silent. The doctor unwrapped the cord from the tiny, still, pinkish-blue body. Yuuri could hear Viktor’s stilled breath. He was scared. In his mind he prayed for Kolya to breathe, to cry his tiny lungs out. The nurses gently rubbed Kolya go get him warm and opened his airways. 

Yuuri spotted a tear roll down Viktor’s cheek before it replaced a big smile. “He moved, Yuuri. And he looks like you!”

Not even a second after the words, a shrill cry filled the air. Yuuri, overcome with emotion, began to cry. His boy was alive. Kolya was safe.

##  
Evening light now filtered through the curtains of the room. The room was oddly quiet sound of breathing brought satisfaction. Viktor looked over his partner one more time before leaving the man to get rest. 

He left the room to go to the nursery to see his children. Already his babies were stars of the world. They were placed front row of the nursery and both sound asleep. Taking out his phone, he snapped a picture of the siblings that were placed side by side. Their last names were like neon beams just screaming at the world for attention. 

He posted a picture of sleeping Yuuri and knew he was going to get into trouble for it but this one he wasn't. He posted the photo of his two beautiful children:

Katya Hikari Katsuki-Nikforov -5lbs 7oz  
Kolya Hikaru Katsuki-Nikforov-5lbs 2oz  
June 27, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I'm not sure when I'll post it. I'm still in school so it's busy af.


	40. GPF Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!! HAVE SOME FEELS!!!!

17 years later: 

December 15th, 2034 ~ Paris, France Grand Prix Final

Viktor watched from the sidelines. He pulled his jacket close, feeling the slight chill in the air. He had been off the ice for too long but had always been near it. He wondered for the whole season if he’d been as hard as his old coach. He smiled as he thought of the old man resting up in the Russian mountains with his solitude. The old man had retired the year Yurio turned 20. He was done with the kid and done with skating in general. 

The crowd cheered as the skater jumped a perfect triple. He still had two quads left in his routine and he hoped the young man would achieve that. This was his debut and he wanted to be proud. On the ice skated a well built teen. He had short black hair that was slicked back and piercing blue eyes. He had confidence in himself and wore a familiar outfit on. 

Viktor laughed inside how the young man looked like his other father. He jumped the quad on time and the crowd cheered, standing up to encourage him. Viktor was bumped from behind to see his husband with a huge smile on his face. Viktor held him close as they watched their son skate his heart out. On his left side, he heard the clicking of covered skated next to him. He looked over to see a young woman standing at the gate. She had flowers in her hands much like the ones she had earlier. She wore her Japan track suit and from her neck hung a gold metal. Viktor smiled at the accomplishment of the young girl. Her long silver hair was still in it’s tight bun but strands were popping out from the stress of her sibling.

As soon as the young boy stopped and the music ended, the crowd hollered. His family on the other side of the stands cheered with joy. The sister skated out onto the ice (something that really isn’t allowed but she didn’t care) and skated to her brother. He yelled in joy much like his father did when he broke his other father’s record without knowing. He was then attacked in a hug by his sister and he cried in happiness in her shoulder. She was a tad bit taller than him so it was easy for him to hide. 

Viktor watched as his children stepped off the ice. He and Yuuri hugged their son and told him how proud they were. Together as a family they walked over to the kiss and cry to await the scores. Viktor could see how nervous his son was, much like his father was. Though he could see himself in his son as well. The confidence, the determination, the love. They called his score and the whole family was shocked. 

“Katsuki-Nikiforov Kolya earned a 222.16, surpassing Katsuki Yuri’s record!”

Viktor was breathless. His son was a master of the skating world. He saw Kolya cry through his hands. Yuuri was comforting him while Katya cheered on. Kolya then stood up and walked over to stand in front of his dad. 

“Thank you.” He smiled wide. 

Viktor pulled him into his embrace. “That was all you my dear son. You made me so proud.”

The old skater looked over his family. None of this would have ever happened if he didn’t commit to coaching Yuuri. None of his kids would have wanted to skate if it weren’t for his encouragement and their wanting to skate. His mind drifted to just 12 years before.

Katya kept asking questions about the medals and what her father was teaching. Yuuri had explained to the both of them what skating was. That Christmas, the both of them received their own pair of skates. Katya was over joyed while Kolya was a bit skeptical. The moment his blades touched the ice, he fell in love with the ice. A year later both brother and sister approached each of their fathers and asked for them to be their coaches. Both fathers agreed. They went into their own ice skating world from then on and now met back up here at the Grand Prix final. The journey filled with scrapes, cuts, smashed noses, twisted ankles, and sore bottoms was all worth it.

As the last two skaters finished their routines, the final scores were announced in order and the winner was:

“The one to take home the gold is Katsuki-Nikiforov Kolya. His total score is a astonishing 320.15!”

Viktor now cried in joy and love for his son. He held it in for this moment to happen. His boy stood high on the middle podium. Tears were on his face and he stood tall only to move when he bent down to have the gold medal hang on his neck. At the end of the medal awarding, he kissed his metal like he did the year before he met Yuuri. 

“You did it Kolya! You won the gold!” Katya gave her brother another hug as he stepped off the ice. 

“Katya… Don’t forget you did too.” Kolya shyly responded, still too overwhelmed to speak. 

Outside after everyone got changed, the family rejoiced and was joined by Yurio and Otabek and their adopted daughter. The little girl was too inspired by skating but was just starting out at the age of 7. She too had lots of practice. Viktor let everyone walk ahead as they went to a restaurant for dinner and Yuuri joined him. He held his hand and kissed him on the forehead. In front both teens boasted about their medals while Yurio tried to tell him his gold medal was better but was shushed by Otabek’s boasting about his.

What a debut it was for everyone.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this journey. Thank you for reading it and being there. I appreciated your support and encouragement. See you next level!
> 
> *May 2017 Update*
> 
> OVER 1000 KUDOS!? Wow you guys are amazing!! This is the highest I've ever gotten on a kudos! Thank you so much for reading it! Omg I'm just so happy that one of my pieces of writing has been adored so much. There is just so many words lol.
> 
> Thanks again and Happy Reading!!!


End file.
